Blue Moon
by hopelessdaydreamer23
Summary: Ever wondered if there were other shapeshifters like the Quileutes? What ever happened to Levi Uley? Emma's a normal 15-yr-old, small town girl. Then she meets Peter, a gorgeous new boy at school, and is plunged into the world of vampires and werewolves.
1. Chapter One: First Encounter

_**Reviews are much loved! =] Thanks and Enjoy!  
Note: I don't own Levi but all the original characters are mine. Thanks. **_

_**Chapter One: First Encounter**_

I stepped out into the cold, fresh air. I shivered. It was almost fifty degrees and a little windy. It was overcast. _It's not that bad_, I tried to convince myself. I've always dreaded the cold and rain (even if it was always cold and rainy here). I loved the sun, everything about it. I liked when it's light and eighty degrees outside. It's a perfect day when there's a light breeze accompanying the sun…but today was far from perfect. It was cold and I had to wear my itchy wool sweater and squeaky snow boots. The weatherman said it could possibly snow later today.

"I hope he's wrong," I mumbled to myself as I turned around to lock the door behind me.

I walked down the driveway and turned right down the sidewalk. A light breeze ruffled my chestnut-colored hair around spinning little waves around my face as I continued walking. I shivered again and began praying that the sun would pop out of those ominous clouds threatening to drown me with rain. That was impossible.

"Emma! Wait up!" A familiar voice called out behind me. I knew that voice too well. It was my overly exuberant neighbor…and my best friend, Melany. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. We knew each other inside and out. We were like sisters. She was just as tall as I was. About 5'4. She had long dark coffee-colored hair. It was parted in the middle and it flowed down her back in little waves. She had an olive complexion. Her face was square and she had prominent cheek bones. Her forehead was a little wide and her lips were a little too thin, yet she was pretty. Beautiful, in fact. When she smiled her dimples were well distinguished. She had big brown eyes, but with a hint of red in it. Like auburn.

I spun around to face her as she came closer and I waited patiently for her to reach me.

"Hi Melany," I finally said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could be, despite my bad mood due to this dreadful, cold day.

"Hey. How was your weekend? Did you do anything exciting? I went to Eastridge and went shopping with my older sister. Oh, did you know she's back from Ohio? Yesterday was kind of warm, don't you think? I tried calling you. Kelsey took me to the beach and we went…" _blah blah blah_, I thought. She continued chattering away about her amazing day at the beach with her older sister, Kelsey, and a few other people I forgot. All I had to do was listen to her, or at least pretend to listen. Too many things were running around in my head for me to follow anything that Melany was saying.

I had a biology test today and I couldn't study these past couple days. My mind kept wandering this weekend and I knew that I was going to fail it miserably. And I couldn't stop daydreaming. Waiting for summer to come was becoming absolutely maddening. I wanted school to end. I wanted to be at the beach everyday with my friends. I wanted to go swimming and soak up all the sun I could get (Hey. A girl could dream…even if that dream was nearly impossible). But summer wasn't in another four months. It was still a little wintery and rainy spring was well on its way.

Aside from the biology test I had to take today and my daydreaming of a warm summer, the reason I could not concentrate was due to the fact that my cousin, Bree, was coming next week. Bree and I never got along and we were subjected to one entire week with each other every summer since we were nine. This year, it was her turn to visit. She was flying into Eastridge Airport from the city that never slept—New York. She was still on her winter break (hers lasted two months, while mine was a mere three weeks) and because she and her friend were going to Paris this summer, my aunt decided to send her here for her last week of vacation.

We turned right onto Main St. and headed west towards our school. I went to West Hills High in the lovely town of West Hills. The closest city, Eastridge, was a 25 minute drive away. And the beach was a grueling one-hour-and-thirty-minute drive. I have lived in this quaint little town my whole life. I knew all the kids I went to school with, their parents, and maybe their grandparents, too. We had a shockingly small population of three thousand nine hundred fifty-five people.

We finally reached the school. We entered the main building and proceeded down the hallway.

"Oooh…who's that?" Melany asked, unknowingly crashing my train of thought.

I looked up, following her gaze, and met the eyes of an extraordinarily gorgeous being. The first thing I noticed was that he was freakishly tall. He looked about 6'5 (he would definitely tower over my much smaller stature of only 5'3). _I bet he could be a basketball _player, I thought. He was of strong build—muscular, but not too much. And he had glossy black hair, like he just poured grease on it—yet it seemed beautiful in a way. It was in messy disarray. It was like it had been windblown. His copper skin was also very beautiful. His face was oval-shaped with a squared jaw and a wide forehead. When he smiled, his dimples were prominent on his cheeks right beside his lips. His lips were thin and had a pinkish tinge to it. And his teeth were gleaming. But last and definitely not least, his eyes. His beautiful eyes. They were emerald green with the slightest traces of gray and blue. There were gray flecks around the orbs of his eyes and the paleness of the slight hints of aquamarine created an illusion he had eyes the color of asphalt. They looked like clear blue water, yet also like a thick forest. His eyes were unreadable. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but his windows were covered by curtains—thick, heavy drapes.

"Emma? Are you there?" She waved a hand in front of me. I realized I was gawking at his remarkable beauty.

"Huh? Oh yea. Sorry. I don't know who he is at all?" I breathed, still recovering from his dazzling beauty.

Melany snickered. "He's looking at you."

_Oh no! _I thought. I quickly looked down, trying to hide my face. I watched my feet step one after the other as Melany continued snickering. _He probably thinks I'm an idiot for staring at him like that_, I continued.

"Is he still watching me?" I asked after a few minutes passed by.

"No. He went into the Attendance Office. I wonder if he's a new student. I've never seen him around before."

"Yea. Maybe he's a new student."

The first bell rang. Melany started walking away. "I'll see you after class. Okay?"

"Sure," I mumbled and waved goodbye.

I headed back into the cold and hugged myself, trying to keep warm. I began walking toward building C and to my dismay, it began drizzling. _Ugh. Rain_, I thought in disgust. What I'd do for sun right now.

I rounded the corner, scowling. I began watching my feet again, each foot stepping one in front of the other. I was almost to my class when I suddenly knocked into something hard. I fell, landed on my back and hit my head. _Ouch!_, I thought. I shuffled around, trying to get myself up. Something warm—it must have been very hot because it felt warm through my wool sweater—grabbed my arm and lifted my body up off the ground. I looked up to see who it was. It was _him_. The gorgeous being with the emerald green eyes. I gazed into his eyes for a prolonged minute and I think I stopped breathing. His beauty—and height—just stunned me. When I realized I was gawking again I shook my head vigorously to clear my mind (probably looking more like an idiot each second).

When I cleared my head, I looked back up at him. He was smiling, almost laughing. His smile made my knees turn to jelly. I thought I would swoon over this surreal perfection in front of me.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going?" He apologized. I tried to say something, but all I could do was continue to gawk.

He laughed. "Did you hit your head?...Hello?"

I shook my head—not so brisk this time—and I tried to reply.

"Er. Just a little hit to the head. It's not bad. I wasn't watching either," I breathed.

"Are you sure? I could help you get yourself to the nurse."

"N-No. No. It's alright. I don't think I'll suffer from a concussion."

He laughed again. "Okay. I'm Peter, by the way. You?"

"Er-E-E-Emma," I manage to let out. _You idiot!_, I yelled at myself in my head.

"Well, nice to meet you Emma. Er. Not under these circumstances, I might add though."

"N-Nice to meet you, too."

"Do you think you could help me find my class?" He showed me his schedule. I guess he _was_ a new student. I took the paper and read the first line:

Period 1 English 10C4 Mr. Thorne

"Oh," I said to myself, astounded. I resumed. "You're in my first period. You're only a sophomore?" _He looked more like a senior_, I thought, _maybe a senior in college._

"Yes. Well, would you like to show me to our first class?"

"Um. Sure."

We walked down the hallway in silence. When we entered the class, I smiled and took my seat at the back of the room. He went over to speak with Mr. Thorne.

"Hey Emma," Daniel—my other best friend—greeted as he came and sat next to me. I examined my best friend. Through the years, I watched him grow up—we've known each other since we were little. He used to be a little pudgy, but puberty did him good. He had lost all his baby fat after sixth grade. He was lean and tall at 5'10. He had a heart-shaped face—fairly unusual for men—and his jaw was moderately squared. His hair was a chocolate brown and it went just past his ears. His bangs swept from the left across his face. He was exceptionally fair, almost pallid; although, he seemed healthy enough. He had blue eyes and his lips were full.

"Hi Daniel," I greeted.

"Who's that? That boy you walked in with?" He asked curiously. He sounded almost too curious. I could swear I heard the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, him?" I looked over at Peter. He was still speaking to Mr. Thorne. "That's Peter. He's new here."

"How do you know him?" Surprisingly, his jealousy became more apparent.

"It's a funny story, actually. I was walking to class and we bumped into each other. I fell and he helped me up. We started talking and he asked me to help him find his class." I tried to sound like it was nothing. I continued and tried to soothe Daniel. "It was nothing, Danny. He just needed help finding class and it so happened that we have the same first period. Hey, so how was your weekend?"

I tried to steer the conversation to another topic.

"Oh. My weekend was great. I bet Melany already told you about our beach trip. I went with them." He began. Thankfully, he was distracted. I didn't want to think about Peter, that more than handsome creature. I would've started gawking again and probably started daydreaming. I often daydreamed and it wasn't good to do that. Especially when everyone would see me staring at him—they'd know I was thinking of him. But what girl didn't gawk at his extraordinary handsomeness and height, if not for a few seconds?

Danny continued talking about his day at the beach with Melany and Kelsey. Unsurprisingly, I didn't follow anything that he said. I began daydreaming. I looked out the window and watched the menacing gray clouds cover the sky. I wished those clouds would disappear and the sun would finally peek out and shine warmth onto this little town. I closed my eyes and pictured the sun—big, bright, and yellow. I pictured the sky, forever blue and the white wispy clouds, barely covering the vast area the sky covered. I pictured the gentle breeze blowing tendrils around my face. And walking down the beach, barefoot, in a summery dress. Feeling the sand under my feet, smooth and squishy. The water rushing through my legs. The pretty shells, varying in different colors, creating rainbows on the sand. I wanted all of that.

I sighed. Mr. Thorne turned to face me.

"Is this not interesting enough? Would you like more work? Have you even begun your assignment, Emma?"

"Huh?" I came back to reality. I cleared my head. "Er. I think this is sufficient enough. I'll get to work, sir," I assured him. He nodded and strode down the aisle to overlook my classmates' progress.

Daniel and I spent the rest of the period completing our assignment, an essay about Homer's _Iliad. _We had to explain what Achilles and Hector reveal about their characters through their actions. Every so often I glanced at Peter. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was so handsome. More than handsome. He was exceptionally gorgeous. He looked like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie & Fitch ad. He was even better than those models. His beauty was surreal.

When the bell rang, Danny and I got up and placed our essays in a tray on Mr. Thorne's desk at the front of the room. We walked out into the cold and I unwillingly treaded across the quad through the wet, puddle-filled walkways to get to my next class. Building G was near when I felt a burning-hot hand—as if this person were running a fever—on my shoulder. I whirled around to see who it was, only to lose my balance and land in a shallow puddle.

_Oh pooh_, I thought. I peered up and met those emerald eyes again.

"I'm sorry…again. Are you okay?" He held out his hand. I glowered at him, but I grabbed his scorching hand and he pulled me up. I was definitely in a worse mood than before, now that my bottom was entirely wet. I scowled a little more and then continued to walk, trying to seem oblivious of the fact that Peter was right beside me.

"Look, I'm sorry that your butt's all wet. It's not my fault you're a little clumsy," I knew he was trying to apologize, but he was just insulting.

"I am _not_ clumsy. I am a very poised person," I countered in a matter-of-factly way.

"You're talking to me!" He exclaimed.

"Well, yes. I guess I am talking to you. That doesn't mean I forgive you for startling and making me fall though."

"I didn't make you fall. I guess you could say I did startle you, but I didn't make you fall. It's your amazing _gracefulness_ that made you fall." He retorted sarcastically.

"You're not very good at apologizing. You just end up being fairly insulting." I grimaced and started to walk a little faster. My little legs were no match to his. He took a _huge_ step forward and blocked my way.

"I'm going to be late," I grumbled.

"Just listen. I'm _really _sorry. Please forgive me. Friends?" He looked down at me with innocent eyes, his eyebrows pulled together and his forehead furrowed. How he pulled that puppy dog face, I don't know, but I couldn't be mad at him.

"Ugh. Fine Peter. I forgive you," I smiled and we headed to our next class.

He walked me to the G building. I smiled and waved goodbye as I enter Biology.

"Get your pencils out. Everything off the desk," Mr. Abrams bellowed in his deep, hoarse voice. My lips pulled down at the corners, I frowned as I began shuffling through my bag and took a pencil out. I suddenly recalled that I had to take that dreaded biology test, I was sure of failing. _Stupid daydreams_, I thought.

_**Peter's Point of View**_

_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!_ I howled. I sighed and leaned forward. My speed increased as I entered the forest. I listened to the beat of my feet pounding onto the wet soil.

_Why can't I control myself?_ I whined. _Why was I subjected to be a…a…a monster?! _

_Peter_, Alpha boy thought.

_What?_ I snarled.

_Calm Down. That's enough. _He demanded_. I know it's hard. It takes practice. _

_It's still frustrating. One of these days I could hurt mom_. I sighed again. The thought of hurting her…

_It'll get easier. Get to school. It's your first day; you shouldn't be late. _

_Sure, sure_, I thought and ran back to my house to get new clothes. _Do you mind picking up the shreds?_

I phased back and sprinted into the house. I heard a loud howl. Matt won't be happy with me when I get home. I opened the door slowly and tip-toed to my bedroom, hoping my mom wouldn't see me in my naked state. I got dressed and tried to quietly exit the house.

"Peter!" Mom called.

"Yeah, mom?"

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left for school already?"

"Um. I forgot to…to get my backpack," I said.

"Of all things you forget your backpack. Get going. You'll be late."

"Yea, yea. I'm gone. See you later, Ma!"

_Honk, honk. _

I saw Gabe pull up into my driveway.

"Hey man. Get in. Let's go." Jordan called.

"Hey!" I ran around to the other side of the car and slid into the backseat. Gabe sped off onto the road. I buckled my seat belt and sat quietly.

"So…," Jordan began. "What happened this morning? You lost control again?"

"Yea. Why can't you control your temper?" Freddie interjected.

"Shut up. It sucks having a hard time when you guys have it so easy." I sighed and pursed my lips. I didn't want to go off on them.

They let it go and we drove to school quietly. Freddie was still in Junior High, so we dropped him off first. Gabe, Jordan and I were going to West Hills High, in the little, boring town of West Hills. It was our first day of school.

We used to live in a town near Lake Ontario. We moved here—God knows why—and we were forced to endure this dull, gray, rainy weather. It wasn't like I really cared. It was just so gloomy. S'not that I needed to feel anymore sad and angry.

I looked over to my cousins. They were like my brothers. No. They _were_ my brothers. All we had was each other and my mom. My dad died when I was young. My mom, Lily, took in Matt, Gabe and Freddie when I was two. Fred was just a baby, Matt was six, and Gabe was only 4. My mom took in Jordan a couple years later. I didn't know what happened to their parents, but I knew they were family. We were blood and Ma couldn't leave them. She couldn't let them separate and live with foster families or get adopted.

I loved Lily. She was the sweetest person. She was a great mom. It hurt me so much when she found out. It broke her heart. Freddie changed in front of her. Almost killed her, actually. She told us she never wanted us to go that same path. But how could we have stopped it.

One day, we're packing our bags and off to move to a new town. A few weeks later, _BAM!_, we're like some kind of freaks. We're still trying to figure out what happened. Matt has all these theories and after Lily told us about my dad, Levi, we're slowly putting things together and finding out new things.

"Peter!" Jordan yelled.

I jumped and snapped out of my deep thinking. "What?? Did something happen?"

"We're at school. Let's go." Gabe informed me.

"Pete."

"Yea?"

"Gabe and I already have our schedules. You need help getting yours?"

"No. No. Just go." I told them both. "I think I can manage. See you at lunch, 'kay?"

"Uh. We're actually going to try out for football during lunch."

"What? Are you crazy? You think you could…" My voice trailed off. It was me who didn't have self-control. I sighed.

"We'll see you later, Pete. Feel better. I know you can do it." Jordan tried to comfort me.

"Yea, Peter. It's alright. If anything bad happens, we're here. We'll help you. Brothers, right?" Gabe joined in. He smiled widely and I waved at both of them.

I made my way to the main building. I had to go to the attendance office to get my schedule. What fun. I didn't know anyone here. Who was I going to hang out with during lunch? How do I make new friends, when I'm such a freak?

I walked down the hall. Every person I passed by, even those far away, stared at me, like I was some alien—some alien or a mass murderer intending on killing the entire human race or something freaky like that.

I stopped in front of the office. I looked over at the bulletin board and saw the honor roll students. Out of the twenty there, my eyes were glued to one girl there.

She was beautiful. Unimaginably beautiful. She had long chestnut hair and big, deep brown eyes. I couldn't explain the feelings that were going through me. I had to meet her. I had to see her in person. To get to know her, to be with her.

I shook my head. What _are you talking about? She's just some random girl!_, I thought. It was strange. I didn't even know her, yet I just had to be with her. Even just to be in her presence. I looked up and scanned my surroundings. _This school was small enough, that it wouldn't be hard to find her, right?_ I asked myself. Ironically, I spotted her. She was with another girl. The girl looked at me and I saw her speak to the pretty one. The pretty one looked up and our eyes met.

Looking into her eyes, I felt the strangest emotions. It was as if I had known her my whole life. It was like I _needed_ her. Like if I didn't have her, everything would be worthless. She held my eyes for a prolonged time. Her chocolate eyes were wide and wondering. I stared intently at her, until her friend waved a hand in front of her face. She turned to face her and then the other one began giggling. The gorgeous girl dropped her head and stared at her feet.

I wanted to meet her, but I knew there was another time for that. I needed to go into the office. I needed my schedule.

I walked into the warm office. The room was divided by a long counter filled with forms and colored papers. I walked over to the counter and saw a woman sitting at her desk. She was working on paperwork.

"Uhmm. Excuse me, miss?"

She looked up. As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened.

"Hi. I'm Peter Uley. I'm new here."

"Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Leigh." She greeted.

I smiled.

"You're new here?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well, then. We should get you your papers to fill out." She walked back to her desk and rummaged through the drawers. She took out a stack of forms and got a pen. "Dear, I'm going to have you fill these out. Here's your schedule"—she pulled out a blue sheet filled with my classes on it—"and here's a map of the school."

She circled my classes and labeled the fastest routes to get there.

"Bring me these forms during lunch. I think that's it." She wished me good luck and I headed out into the rain. I crossed over the quad towards building C. I took my time walking and tried studying the map. I didn't want to have to carry it around everywhere. I was just at the corner when something bumped into me. It was _her_. My heart picked up speed. It was fluttering. She fell onto the ground. _Damnit, I hurt her._

I pulled her up by her arm. She looked up at me and we stared into each other's eyes again. She blinked once and shook her head. I couldn't help but smile. To save her from embarrassment, I tried to hold back my laugh. It was cute. _Say something! Think, think, think,_ I told myself.

"Are you okay I'm sorry." I apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going?"

She continued to gawk and I couldn't hold it in much longer. I laughed a bit.

"Did you hit your head?...Hello?" It seemed like she wasn't _there_. Like she was a little out of it.

She shook her head and said, "Er. Just a little hit to the head. It's not bad. I wasn't watching either."

"Are you sure? I could help you get yourself to the nurse."

"N-No. No. It's alright. I don't think I'll suffer from a concussion."

I laughed. I needed something else to say to her. "Okay. I'm Peter, by the way. You?"

"Er-E-E-Emma," She stuttered. _Oh no_, I thought, _she's afraid of me, too. She probably thinks I'm a freak just like everybody else._

I needed a way to sound friendlier. I _needed_ her to like me. "Well, nice to meet you Emma. Er. Not under these circumstances, I might add though." I said.

"N-Nice to meet you, too."

"Do you think you could help me find my class?" I gave her my schedule and she examined it.

"Oh," She breathed. She continued speaking. "You're in my first period. You're only a sophomore?" She looked surprised.

"Yes. Well, would you like to show me to our first class?"

"Um. Sure." She agreed.

We walked together to class in silence. I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want to sound stupid. I think she was afraid or very shy. When we entered the classroom, she smiled at me and walked over to her seat. She sat next to a boy with pale skin and dark hair. They started talking. Those strange emotions came back. I felt so much anger. I felt _jealous_.

I walked over to the teacher, Mr. Thorne. He gave me a seat; unfortunately, it wasn't anywhere near where Emma was. Mr. Thorne gave me the assignment and I quietly sat at my desk and worked on the essay.

When the bell rang, she stood up and walked out the door with that boy. I followed her out the door. I placed my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She whirled around, but lost her balance. I tried to catch her, but she fell into a small puddle.

"I'm sorry…again. Are you okay?" I held my hand out. _Now you've done it. She won't want to be friends with me. Ugh. How retarded could I be? _

She grabbed my hand and stood up. She didn't say a word to me. Instead, she continued walking to class and ignored me.

"Look, I'm sorry that your butt's all wet. It's not my fault you're a little clumsy," Her face turned sour. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Oh man. Why did I say that?_

"I am _not_ clumsy. I am a very poised person," She informed me.

"You're talking to me!" I exclaimed. At least she wasn't giving me the guilt trip.

"Well, yes. I guess I am talking to you. That doesn't mean I forgive you for startling and making me fall though." She seemed to lighten up a little.

"I didn't make you fall. I guess you could say I did startle you, but I didn't make you fall. It's your amazing _gracefulness_ that made you fall." I tried to sound like myself. My-sarcastic- friendly-sometimes funny-self.

"You're not very good at apologizing. You just end up being fairly insulting." She said. She grimaced and walked a little faster. I couldn't let her be mad at me. I couldn't let her not be friends with me at least. I took two steps forward and blocked her way.

"I'm going to be late," She said through her teeth.

"Just listen. I'm _really_ sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded. "Friends?" I looked down at her and pulled my face into a frown.

"Ugh. Fine Peter. I forgive you," She gave in and grinned at me widely.

I walked with her towards Building G, to her next class. After she entered her Biology class, I walked to my class.

I sensed something different about her. I knew something good would come out of this and moving to West Hills didn't sound as bad as it used to be. I knew it was going to be good. I smiled and walked into World History.


	2. Chapter Two: Questions

_**Please Review. They are much loved. You won't hurt my feelings if you hate my story..I call it constructive criticism, unless of course you totally bash me and i actually cry; well then that's not okay. But please enjoy! thanks! =]**_

_**Chapter Two: Questions**_

The rest of the day passed by quickly. My butt had dried during that time, so by lunch, I was completely dry. After World History, I walked to my locker and met with Daniel and Melany. We walked to the lunchroom together. It seemed like all they could talk about was their trip to the beach. They had no idea how jealous I was—even if it wasn't eighty degrees, like I wished it was yesterday, they were still at the beach! But I knew if I had received their calls and had gotten invited, I would have said no anyways. I had to get ready for my _beloved_ cousin's arrival. She would be sharing my room with me. Ugh. I didn't even want to think about that.

We fell in line to buy our food. We grabbed our lunch, paid at the cashier and routinely made our way to our table. Everyone was already there. We greeted them and took our seats at the edge.

"So yesterday was fun, huh?" Julia began. _Ugh. So everyone went…_

"Yea, Jules. It was so much fun. Why didn't you go Emma?" Michael asked.

"I was busy. Bree's coming next week, so I have to get ready for that," I informed them.

"Oh cool. Why's she coming during the school year?" Ryan interjected.

"She's going to Paris this summer, but Aunt Ava still wanted her to see me. She's still on winter break," I replied. I tried to steer the direction of the conversation away from Bree. "So anyways, why don't you tell me about the beach trip?"

Everyone, all at once, began bombarding me with stories of their glorious Sunday at North Beach. I listened—at least tried to listen—intently to each of their stories. Jake's story was comical. Jules, apparently, fell into a hole they dug out of the sand. They didn't realize she was gone until almost an hour after she fell in. I laughed hysterically at that. She glowered at me, so I tried to contain myself and smiled apologetically.

To sustain my laughter, I picked up my pizza and took a huge bite. I slowly chewed the pizza, continuing to listen to all the chatter at my table. After a few minutes, I suddenly remembered Peter. I scanned the lunchroom to see if he was here. It shouldn't have been hard to find a 6-foot-5-inch tall teenager, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked over to the counter to see if he was buying lunch. He wasn't there either.

"Who are you looking for?" Melany asked.

"Huh?" My eyes were still scanning the room for any sign of Peter.

"Who are you looking for, Emma?" She asked, a little louder than before.

I realized my surreptitious searching wasn't so stealth-like. "No one," I blurted out.

"Mhmm. Whatever, Em," She rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Daniel.

I sat silently at the table. I was glum throughout the rest of lunch. I had barely met him, but I was so anxious to see him again. It didn't matter when—it could be midnight, for all I care—but I _had_ to see him. I felt so incomplete not seeing him. I felt so stupid feeling this, too. It was strange. I had never felt this way before.

My next two classes felt _so _long. I was so eager to find Peter. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know where he was during lunch. My mind was in a jumble. I felt so many emotions all at once. I was anxious, curious, excited, sullen...the list went on.

When the last bell rang, I clumsily dashed out the door. I knocked into a few people and I slipped on the wet pavement, almost falling flat on my face. I tried remembering what his class schedule was. I've always had a good memory. I tried to picture his schedule.

He had Mr. Abrams, Biology, in room G12.

I headed straight to the G building, hoping to find Peter. I slowed down, trying to look like I was casually walking. I scanned the area. Nothing. _Where was he?_ I thought.

I gave up looking and walked towards the front of the school. I looked at my little, silver phone. I had 3 missed calls from Melany. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"I couldn't find you so I'm already walking home. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm barely leaving campus, so just go ahead. I'll see you later."

'Kay. Bye."

It started showering again. I began treading through the rain. _At least it didn't snow_, I thought. If it had snowed, I knew what was going to happen. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_—except myself of course—would be throwing snowballs everywhere. I would've had to hide in the bathroom or library, to avoid being hit.

I walked down Main St. towards White Oak Ave. I hid my head in my raincoat's hood and listened to the tempo of the rain increase. The sound of the rain pounding onto the ground was calming (I've heard that all my life).

I meditated for a moment as I continued walking. I began thinking about Peter. Why was he _so_ tall? He must be drinking _a lot _of milk. Or it could be genetic? And why was his skin always blazing hot? He always felt like he was running a fever. He looked perfectly healthy, extraordinarily healthy, in fact, but his body temperature was off the charts. It was like he was running a fever so high that he should be dead.

An arm flew over my shoulder and startled me. I looked to my right to see who it was and I locked eyes with that beautifully inhuman being. I lost my concentration for one second and tripped over my own feet. I landed flat on my face, injuring more my ego than myself.

Peter burst out laughing. "Are you going to fall _every_ time I see you?"

"Geez, are _you_ going to scare the begeebees out of me _every _time _I_ see you?" I snapped.

"Hey. It's not my fault, you're always so jumpy."

"It's never your fault," I mumbled to myself.

"Exactly," he agreed. _How did he hear that_, I mused, _I practically whispered that?_

"Whatever. You know, I wanted to see you, but now I just want you to go away. I realized you're extremely rude and so annoying."

"Ouch, that hurts."

I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"Hey, where are you going? You know I'm just joking around. " he called.

"I'm going home," I called back.

"Wait! I'll walk you home."

I turned around and yelled back, "No it's fine. Go home, Peter. Besides, it's raining cats and dogs."

"I'm fine. I'm pretty sure you're cold, eh?" I shook my head, but I involuntarily shivered and he walked towards me. "I'll warm you up."

I tried to object, but he wrapped his arm around me and held me close. I couldn't resist. He was so warm. He was like my own personal heater.

He smiled impishly. "So does this mean we're friends again?"

"Only because you're so warm," I replied.

He laughed. "Mental note: hug Emma when it's cold and she's mad at me."

I giggled. "I don't know why it's so easy to forgive you."

"It's because you're a pushover."

"Hey. You just met me. Am I going to have to get mad at you again?"

"No, ma'am."

We laughed all the way to my house.

"Did you want to come in and wait until the rain stopped?" I asked.

"Sure. Can I?" he responded.

"Duh. That's why I asked."

"So now you're getting smart on me?"

I smirked.

We walked into the house. No one was home yet. I went straight to the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was just past four o'clock.

"Do you want something to eat? I think I'm feeling lasagna. Want some?"

"Sure."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a bit. I have to make it first."

"That's fine. I can be patient."

"'Kay"

I opened the freezer and got the ground beef. I took it out of its packaging and dumped it in a bowl. I threw the ground beef in the microwave to defrost. I took out the lasagna noodles and tossed them into a pot of water. I put it on the stove and took the ground beef out of the microwave. I took out the spinach and tomatoes out of the fridge. I methodically cut the tomatoes and spinach and minced garlic. Peter leaned against the counter carefully watching me.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, as I began making the sauce.

"When are your parents coming home?" He asked.

"My mom won't come home until seven. Oh. That reminds me. I have to call her to tell her you're staying for dinner. You should tell your parents, too, so they don't worry about you."

I turned the oven on at three hundred fifty degrees. Then I went to the phone and dialed my mom's work.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Hi, hon, what's up?"

"Can a friend stay for dinner?"

"Of course. Who is it? Melany? Daniel?"

"Actually, no. He's new in town. His name is Peter."

"Oh. Is he your new boyfriend?"

"Mom," I groaned. "No."

"Okay, fine. I'll see you tonight."

"Sure. Bye."

"Oh, wait. What's for dinner, hon?"

"I'm making lasagna."

"Sounds good. See you later, Em."

I turned around to face Peter.

"I called my mom already."

"Oh, I didn't even notice you called her. Well, okay."

I continued working on my lasagna. After I prepared it in a deep pan, I popped it in the oven. I cleaned up before I turned back to Peter. I leaned on the counter, clutching it for support.

"So tell me about yourself. Where did you live before you came to West Hills?" I asked.

He stared intently at me. I waited a minute or two before he finally responded. "Well, I used to live in the east coast, up north, by Lake Ontario." He hesitated.

"Go on. I'm sure there's more about you than that." I insisted.

He sighed. "I live with my mother. My dad died when I was five. And I don't have any brothers or sisters. Well sort of..they're my cousins, but I like calling them my brothers."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry." I was surprised he opened up like that to me.

"No, it's fine. Your turn. Do you only live with your mom?"

"My dad is on a business trip in Seattle. He's coming back in a couple of days."

"Do you have siblings?"

I nodded. "Yea. I have a little brother, Ben." I suddenly recalled a question I was meaning to ask him. "So where were you during lunch?"

"I went to the office. I had to finish up more paper work."

"Oh," That seemed reasonable. He _was_ new. I continued. "Well, I know you're gonna laugh at this, but why are you so hot?"

"Bahahaha.." He burst out laughing, like I figured he would. "What a turn in the subject. I didn't know you felt that way about me." He had no idea. I _did_ feel that way about him, but I would never admit it to him.

I glowered. "What I'm trying to ask is, why is your body temperature so off the charts?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I run a normal temperature of ninety-eight point six degrees, like everyone else." I felt stupid for even asking.

"But whenever you touch me, it's like you're running a fever so high, you should be dead." He looked at me funny. _He probably thinks I'm crazy_, I thought, _Heck, that's not a bad idea._

I let it drop. "Do you get your height from your mom or your dad? You don't look like at all like you're fifteen. You look like you could be in your twenties."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or not. My dad was six-foot-eight."

"Well, I suppose it could be a compliment. I was so shocked when I saw that you were in tenth grade. You looked more like a senior," I replied. "Wow. So it runs in your family?"

He nodded. "I think that's enough questions for now."

"Agreed," I nodded. "Do you want to watch TV while we wait for the lasagna?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter Three: Apprehension

**_Reviews are much loved! =] Thanks and Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter Three: Apprehension**_

We sat on my tiny couch watching a marathon of some lame sitcom. Nothing good was on, so it was fairly boring. I stared blankly at the television. But every so often I peeked up at the stunning boy beside me. Our eyes met a few times and each time, I timidly dropped his gaze and hid my face behind the curtain of hair I let fall on my left shoulder. I could swear he was chucking under his breath.

We met each others' gaze again. I smiled feebly this time and he looked at me with unreadable eyes. He hesitated at first, but he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. His hand was blazing hot, as I expected it to be. The touch of his warm skin on my cool cheek felt electric—like I was suddenly shocked, but it didn't hurt. We were leaning towards each other and I realized I stopped breathing. He raised his hand and hesitantly brushed my hair behind my left shoulder and away from my face. I felt my heart beat increase rapidly. We were leaning even closer, our faces only a few inches apart. I stared into those emerald eyes. Then he abruptly closed them and exhaled.

"Stupid, stupid," he mumbled to himself.

I straightened up and gave him a puzzled look.

"This is wrong," he said and suddenly began quivering violently.

"What are you talking about? Why —"

"I have to go." He cut me off. He got up off the couch and headed for the door.

I sat there bewildered. _What did I do?_, I thought. I sighed and glumly followed him.

By the time I reached the hallway, I realized he had already left. I went to the door and opened it. I peered through the drizzle and searched for any trace of him.

"Peter! Peter!" I yelled.

He was gone, but I noticed shreds of white and blue cloth scattered on my lawn. I went back into the house and grabbed a plastic bag. As I picked up the scraps off my yard, I examined them. They looked much like the clothes Peter was wearing—blue jeans and a white polo shirt. Of course, I couldn't be positively sure it was Peter's clothes, but it was just too much of a coincidence.

I became curious and a little worried. Why would Peter's clothes be torn and shredded? And why would they be scattered across my lawn? And his violent shuddering? Why was he like that? So many questions popped in my head. I was eager to interrogate him and find out the answers. But part of me was uncertain. Something wasn't right. I had so many questions and I didn't know if they would ever be answered.

I sucked in a huge breath of fresh air and sluggishly went into the house. I methodically finished preparing dinner and set the table. I made a salad while I waited for the lasagna to finish.

My mom and Ben came home and we ate dinner. I sat at the table in silence while my mom spoke about work and Ben chattered on about a movie he wanted to see in Eastridge with his friends.

"How was school, Ems?" my mom suddenly asked.

I looked up and tried to be as honest as possible. "Um. It was good," I was better than good. It was great. Almost. If Peter hadn't dashed out of the house and left me alone and confused.

"What happened to..er..Pete?"

"Peter," I corrected. Pete didn't sound as attractive as Peter, even though it was one letter shorter. "He had to leave. Something happened. I don't know. I can't really explain it."

"What happened? Should I be worried?" She exclaimed, concerned. Obviously, she was already worried.

"It's probably nothing, mom. He just had to leave, okay. It's fine." I tried to comfort her.

After dinner, I cleared the table and let Ben do the dishes (it was his night to do them anyways).

I trudged up the stairs and headed for my room. My room was located at the east side of the house, overlooking the front yard and just past, across the street, was the ever-impinging forest. My room was simple. The walls were green—we really didn't need anymore green in this town. I had a regular twin-sized bed situated in the middle of the room and my tiny desk sat along one of the walls. Before finishing up my homework, I changed into my pajamas—a pair of warm sweats and an old, holey t-shirt—and put on my fuzzy toe socks.

I tried finishing up some history and trig homework, but I couldn't stop thinking about today. I kept replaying how Peter and I met and when we were together this afternoon over and over in my head. He was all I could think of. My stupid daydreams got the best of me…again. I played little scenarios of us in the living room, if he hadn't been so weird and left, in my mind. _Why did he say 'Stupid, stupid'?_ I pondered. Could it have been me? Am I stupid to be falling for him? I gasped. _I'm falling for him_. That little fact suddenly dawned on me. I _was_ falling for him. There was something about him that had me going head over heels for him—was it his mystery, his sarcasm, his charm or his surreal beauty?

"All of the above," I answered to myself.

I sighed and stared out my window. It was impossible to work on homework with my mind so lost in thought about Peter.

It was raining, as usual, and just a tad bit foggy.

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day…" I sung to myself. I laughed.

Since I couldn't finish my homework, I lay motionless on my bed. I relentlessly continued thinking of Peter. I laid there sleepless—yet exhausted—until I finally drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, I woke up to yet another cloudy day. I took a warm shower and I stayed there as long as possible, until I ran out of hot water. I got dressed, put on my squeaky rain boots and threw my backpack over my shoulder.

As I stepped out the front door, a draft blew by. I shuddered and hugged myself. I met Melany at her driveway and we walked together to school. She talked about an upcoming trip she was planning to Eastridge. The Valentine's Dance was coming up and she wanted to go shopping for dresses and maybe see a movie.

"So, has anyone asked you to the dance?" Melany eagerly asked.

"Nope," I answered. "Has anyone asked you?"

"Well," she hesitated. I waited patiently and she continued. "Danny asked me the other day—when we were at the beach."

"And you didn't bother to tell me yesterday?"

"I'm sorry. I was a little worried it would bother you."

"Bother me? Why?" I asked, already knowing the reason.

"I thought you two had something going on behind my back. The way Danny looks at you, I thought he would have asked you to the dance." She paused to see my reaction.

I kept my face composed, hiding any trace of hysteria. Daniel _did_ ask me to the dance. He asked me last week and I tried to be as diplomatic as possible. Of course, I had to turn him down. In no way, shape or form did I have any feelings for him.

"N-No. I'm not mad. We're like brother and sister. You go to the dance with him." I assured her.

"Oh. Okay." She sighed in relief.

We talked a little more until we got to school. As soon as we entered the school, the bell rang. We waved good bye to each other and I headed toward my first class.

I slowly walked toward building C. The one-minute bell rang, so I started walking a little faster. Not totally paying attention as I walked, I slammed into something. It was hard and warm. Instead of falling to the floor and hitting my head—although I did hurt my face pretty bad—something caught me. It was Peter. He had his arm underneath my body, which was only a few inches from the ground. I stared into his emerald green eyes. He smiled and picked me up.

"C'mon. We'll be late."

I continued to stare at him but I managed to panic a little. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"We'll get to class faster if I just carry you. You know, you should pay more attention to where you're walking."

"Put me down, this instance, Peter," I demanded. I tried to be firm, but I was not successful. I wasn't even convincing. Honestly, I wanted to be in his arms forever. He was just _so _warm and I was _so _comfortable in his arms.

He laughed and continued walking. He finally put me down when we were outside our classroom. Surprisingly, we did make it to class on time. As we walked into the room, I tried to scowl a little at Peter, who in turn laughed some more, and then scurried to my seat beside Danny.

After class, Peter came to my side to pick up my books and we walked out together.

"You really shouldn't have picked me up," I complained.

"Why? I got you to class on time."

"I don't like heights. And it really was totally unnecessary."

"You're afraid of heights? You were like a few feet off the ground!" He exclaimed.

He had a good point. I couldn't think of any other excuse (although it was true that I didn't like heights). But picking me up really wasn't necessary.

"Okay. So I was only a few feet off the ground. It was still unnecessary."

"Fine."

He walked me to my next class and I made him promise I would see him during lunch.

The next classes were unbearable. I was eager to see Peter again. He was annoying at times, but he made me smile. He was also inhumanly gorgeous. I was so dazzled by him, I completely forgot about yesterday. I would have to ask him about that.

I routinely met with Melany and Daniel after World History and we went straight to the cafeteria. When we entered, I immediately spotted Peter. He was sitting at a table alone. He waved and smiled widely.

"You know him?" Melany asked.

"Yea, um. I'll see you later, 'kay." I waved back at Peter and waved goodbye to Melany and Danny, who exchanged curious looks.

I walked over to where Peter sat. As I approached, he continued to grin, showing his gleaming white teeth. He motioned with his hand for me to sit at the table. I sat down automatically.

"Hi. I bought us lunch. I thought we could just share," he said.

"Hi. Thanks."

He took the slice of pizza and began devouring it. I stared at him and laughed. I picked up an apple off the tray in between us and nibbled on it.

"So," I continued. "about yesterday, what was that all about?"

He looked at me with serious eyes. I looked down and waited for him to answer me.


	4. Chapter Four: A Deadly Encounter

_**Please review! Thanks and enjoy!!**_

_**Chapter Four: A Deadly Encounter  
**_

I took a huge bite of my apple and slowly chewed. I continued to stare at the table, waiting for his answer. I glanced up at him through my lashes. His grin and all the playfulness and joy on his face were replaced with a severe, intimidating grimace. He looked frightening.

I looked up and gazed at him with childlike eyes. His face softened.

"Emma, I'm _really _sorry about yesterday," he apologized sincerely.

I smiled. "Okay, but did I do something wrong?" I innocently asked. I had no experience in romance. Was I supposed to play hard to get? How _do _you play hard to get? Or maybe I got the wrong idea. Maybe he just doesn't like me.

"No. No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have put you in that situation," He paused and mumbled to himself. "I shouldn't even be with you right now."

He lost me. "I don't understand."

"I shouldn't be close to you like that. If I had hurt you I don't know what I'd do…" His voice trailed off, his face twisted in agony.

"Hurt me? Peter, what are talking about?"

I looked at him, confusion written all over my face.

"I _really_ like you. A lot. But we can't be together. Not now."

"I like you, too," I whispered. Tears were swelling up in my eyes as those words hit me. _We can't be together._ I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I saw his face, somber and guilty. I got up off the seat and dashed out the lunchroom. I stumbled a few times, catching myself before I landed on the floor. I could feel a hundred curious eyes following me.

I was so embarrassed, but I couldn't bear to let Peter see me cry. Tears were streaming down all over my cheeks. I sat on the wet pavement, my back against the side of the building. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head above my knees. I wiped my cheeks dry and sat there until the bell rang.

Instead of going to my next class, I went directly to the nurse's office. The office was warm, very toasty. I walked over to the counter that divided the tiny room. Mrs. Perry was sitting at her desk, reading a book. She didn't seem to notice I entered.

"Uh, Mrs. Perry?" I hesitantly asked.

She looked up and closed her book. I glanced at the cover. It had two hands holding an apple. I wasn't able to read the title.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I go home? I don't feel well."

"Do you have a fever? What's wrong?"

"I feel sick," I tried to look as ill as possible. "Can I call my mom? I _really_ want to go home."

"Okay, you go call your mom. Let me know if you need anything else." She pushed the phone on the counter towards me. I dialed my mom's work.

"Mom."

"Hey Ems. What's up? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I don't feel well, Mom. Think you could pick me up? Please."

"I'm a little busy."

"Please, Mom. I really want to go home."

"I don't think I can."

"Mom," I begged. "Please."

After a few minutes, I managed to persuade her to pick me up. I waited silently in the room. Before sitting down, I peeked over the counter at the book. _Twilight_. I've heard of that.

I sat on one of the old wooden chairs propped against one wall, while Mrs. Perry continued reading.

I waited in the tiny room for only a couple minutes. My mom came in and chatted with Mrs. Perry for a brief moment. Then, she rushed me out of the room and shoved me into her little car.

"I've got to get back to work," She informed.

"Okay mom, you can just drop me off at the corner, then, and I'll walk. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. Are you alright?"

"A little."

She drove me all the way to the house. She didn't pull up into the driveway, so I jumped out of the car. I thanked her and waved goodbye.

I slipped out of my boots and shrugged out of my rain coat. I hung it up on the pegs along the wall by the front door and sluggishly climbed up the stairs. When I reached my room, I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed on my bed.

I was tired. Physically and emotionally tired. The crying had drained all my energy. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. But I couldn't sleep. No matter how tired I was, my mind was in such a jumble, it was impossible to drift into that peaceful slumber like last night.

I got up off the bed and sat on the window sill. I stared out at the forest. It wasn't raining yet. Although, it was foggy. I tried to clear my head and forget everything. As I sat there, looking out my window, I noticed something move through the trees. It was a blur. I looked closely. I saw a grey animal gazing at me. Was it a wolf? It was huge. It must have been a bear. It watched me intently. I looked straight back at it. After a couple minutes it took off. One minute, it was standing there, the next it was running. If I had blinked I probably would have missed it leave. I had no idea bears could run that fast.

I let my mind wander, as time flew by. Eventually, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I was NOT looking forward to going to school, but my mother insisted that I go. I wasn't sick enough to stay at home and I was too old to go with her to work. As I got ready for school, I pictured how today was going to be like. I was going to be the center of attention and not in a good way. I knew everybody would want to know what happened yesterday. I would be the focus of gossip.

"Ugh…" I groaned to myself. Today was going to be awful. I just knew it.

I dragged my feet out the door and stepped into the freezing cold. I didn't bother to wait for Melany today. I couldn't face her. She would most likely bombard me with many questions. I didn't want them now. I wanted to sulk, just a little more, until I had to put on a good show for my friends.

The day passed by quickly. I concentrated on my schoolwork and listened attentively in each class. I didn't want my mind to go wandering off, like it usually did. I knew I would just get hurt. How could someone—as inhumanly gorgeous as he was—hurt me like this? I had fallen for him so hastily. It was stupid and childish. I was stupid and very naïve.

Peter was not in school. I couldn't help it. I pondered why he didn't come. I accidently let my mind go a little crazy for a few seconds. Those few seconds were enough. I let myself think about him and I regretted it. Tears were brimming out of my eyes.

During lunch, everyone came to me and the same question came out of their mouths.

"Emma, what happened yesterday? Are you okay?"

I wasn't in the mood to speak to them. I tried to ignore the chatter behind me and in my ears, but it wasn't enough. I was able to inform them that I was fine and I attempted to seem indifferent of the situation. It worked. Soon, the crowd was merely a crowd of my friends. Fortunately, Melany didn't ask questions. She knew I was agitated and probably didn't want to fuel the fire.

I wanted to get away. I knew this wasn't the end of it. I would still be the focus of gossip, not only in this little school, but possibly the focus of gossip in town. Soon, my parents would find out about my dramatic exit yesterday.

Melany walked with me home. She talked about our trip to Eastridge this weekend. I just listened to her chatter.

"Emma?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? Something's wrong."

"I-I'm fine. Yesterday was a bit..dramatic."

"Could you, at least, tell me about it? I _am _your best friend."

I told her about my meeting with Peter and how much I liked him. She seemed very intrigued. Of course, she was a little upset that I didn't tell her about it. We talked and she helped me out a bit.

When I got home, I felt much better. I went straight to my room to relax. I sat on my window sill and began reading a book. I got lost in the pages. I forgot about everything, while I read.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flash through the trees. I looked up. It was that—bear?—again. It stared at me. Its mouth was open exposing what looked like razor sharp teeth and its tongue was hanging out of one side. Its expression was not menacing. It looked as if it was smiling at me. I smiled back and its grin grew wider.

I ran out of my room and shrugged into my rain coat. I stuffed my feet into my boots and headed out the door. The bear—or over-sized wolf or whatever it was—was gone. I walked towards the forest and searched for the bear. There was a trail that went into the forest, but I ignored it. I thought I saw something move to the far right of the trail. I walked over there and entered the green forest. I went deeper and deeper until I couldn't see an opening out of this tiny jungle. I regretted it. I realized I was lost and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have my cell phone with me. I had no way to call for help and yelling would be a waste of breath. I was too deep in the forest for anyone to hear me. It began raining and I could hear thunder.

I continued walking straight (I think) and I began seeing an opening between the trees. I worked my way through the trees, only stumbling a few times. The knees of my jeans were bright green.

The trees opened into a clearing. _Thank God, _I thought. The rain was getting stronger, so I kept my face hidden in my hood. I looked around. The clearing was a little smaller than a football field. Across the clearing, beside the trees, were three people. They looked at me with frightening expressions. A man stood in front of two women. They formed a perfect triangle. The man had jet black hair. It was cropped short and he looked very strong. One of the women was blond. Her long feathery waves flew around her face as the wind blew. The other was a light brunette. Hers was much shorter. It barely passed her ears. The thing I noticed about them the most was that they were all extremely attractive. The women looked like they stepped out of a _Sports Illustrated _magazine cover. The man was just as handsome as the male models in an Abercrombie & Fitch ad. They were also very pale. They had pallid complexion and they had purple bruises under their eyes, as if they had a sleepless night. Their eyes were a deep burgundy red. I shuddered involuntarily.

The man mischievously smiled as he swiftly approached me.

I was frozen solid. My legs couldn't move. I felt a lump in my throat. I stared right at him with wide eyes. He stopped a few yards from me, probably hoping that he wouldn't frighten me. Too late. I was scared stiff.

"What are you doing in the forest all by yourself? It's not safe here," He said tauntingly.

The two women walked over to the man. They walked faster than I thought possible. So swift and rapid. I took an involuntary step backwards. I saw the blonde's lips moving. I think she was speaking to the other female, but her lips moved too fast for me to read anything.

"Am I frightening you?" He continued.

"No," My voice was barely a whisper.

"But you look so scared," How did he hear me? He continued. "Don't be afraid. We only bite…a little," Somehow it didn't seem like he was joking around.

He took a step forward as I took another step back. The brunette positioned herself in a crouch and the blonde whipped her head to the left. I followed her gaze and I saw a large animal emerge from the trees. It looked like the grey one that I had seen outside my window, but it was a deep brown. Two more of them came out. One was snowy white and the other was black. My eyes grew wider as they quickly approached. Their sharp white teeth were exposed. I heard deep growls coming from their chests. I looked over to the man in front of me. His eyes were just as wide as mine. All three of them were backing away. Then suddenly they dashed across the clearing. The animals ran after them. I heard more snarls.

I stood there, shocked. I slumped on the wet grass and sat there in amazement. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out.

"Emma?" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw that it was Peter. "Emma, what are you doing here alone? Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

He stooped beside me. I looked up at him, my face still full of shock. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. His warmth kept me warm. I felt safe with him there.

"Peter," I said. "What…How…Did you see that? Those people…they scared me. What were those animals? They were _huge. _They ran after them…" My voice trailed off.

"Shh. It'll be alright," He assured me. "It's so difficult to stay away from you. I realized I can't. I need to be with you."

My face lit up.

I looked up at him. His face was serious. "There's something I have to tell you."

I waited patiently for him to continue. Instead he kissed me.


	5. Chapter Five: Magic

_**Thanks for the feedback guys. Reviews are much loved. =] I've already written nine chapters so these will definitely go up fast. Thanks again and enjoy!!**_

_**Note: This story and all its original characters are mine.  
**_

_**Chapter Five: Magic**_

I thought my heart was already beating fast. Now, it was on overdrive. His soft, warm lips pressed against mine. He held my face in one burning hot hand, while the other was placed at my nape. Then, he traced down my spine with his fingers and stopped at my waist to pull me closer until my body was crushed against his. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck. I didn't want to let go of him. His warm breath blew in my face and I felt so lightheaded; I thought I was going to collapse. I sighed and he pulled away.

"Let's get you home," He said.

I nodded dizzily and he swept his arms under my knees. This time I didn't object. He carried me so easily; it was like he was just carrying an empty box. I buried my face in his chest as he ran into the forest at a steady pace.

He never stopped or, at least, slowed down. His run was brisk. It seemed so easy for him. It took only a few minutes for my house to be in view. It had taken me an half an hour just to reach the clearing.

He didn't put me down when we reached the front door.

"Where's the key?" he asked.

"Oh, cheese crackers!" I exclaimed. "I forgot it in the house. I'm pretty sure there's a spare under the eaves. Over there." I pointed.

He found the key and opened the door. I shrugged out of my jacket and kicked off my boots. I barely realized, he wearing cut off jeans and a t-shirt. I looked at him curiously and shrugged. _With his crazy temperature, he probably doesn't get cold._ I went up the stairs to the linens closet and grabbed a couple towels. I threw one at him and we dried ourselves up as much as we could.

"Do you need to change? I could find something in my dad's closet?"

"I'll be fine, thanks."

"Okay," I looked at myself and ran my fingers through my hair. It was all tangled. "Stay." I commanded.

He froze at once. I rolled my eyes and dashed up the stairs. I changed into some dry clothes—my warm sweats and a t-shirt—and ran a comb through my hair a few times. I walked back down the stairs slowly, in fear that my excitement would make me slip and roll down the steep staircase.

I rounded the corner and saw Peter looking at the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. _I hope he didn't see the embarrassing school pictures_, I thought. He turned around and smiled. I motioned with my hand for him to sit at the couch.

"So," I began. "You needed to tell me something?"

"Yes."

"Well, shoot. I'm all ears."

"Where to start, where to start?" He thought aloud. "Hmm..."

I crossed my legs and folded my hands on my lap as I waited for Peter to begin.

"Do you believe in magic?" He abruptly asked.

"Magic?"

"Yes. Do you believe in magic?"

I stared at him, unknowing where this was headed towards.

He asked again after I made no response, "Do you believe in myths—werewolves, vampires? That sort of stuff?"

"I don't know. I always just thought the myths were just that—myths."

"What if I told you that vampires and werewolves existed?"

"Where is this going Peter?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed. His face was full of frustration.

"Emma," He paused. "I don't know how else to say this. The 'bears'"—he air-quoted _bears_—"are werewolves and those people in the clearing, they're vampires."

He looked at me, his forehead wrinkled, as he waited for some reaction. I had no idea what my face revealed. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't help but shudder in terror. It was chilling. Those people in the clearing were vampires. Vampires? Was he kidding? Or did they really want my blood? What am I saying? He's joking!

"Peter, you've got to be kidding. Vampires? Werewolves? Have you lost your mind?" I exclaimed skeptically.

"No. Emma, listen. I'm telling the truth!" He groaned. "Ugh! I don't know how else to explain myself. Please believe me."

He looked so frustrated. I didn't know what to think, but why would he lie to me? I couldn't help but believe him.

"S-S-So vampires?" I whispered.

"Yes," He said calmly.

"They _did_ look like inhuman." Peter smiled, relieved that I believed him. "The women moved unbelievably fast and they were all _so _beautiful."

His smile disappeared and it was replaced with a scowl of disgust. "They're supposed to be. They're naturally attractive to their prey," He informed me. "Emma, you're their prey."

"Are you a vampire?" I asked. He was just as beautiful as they were. He was even more handsome than that male. But I wonder if he craves my blood. He never tried to bite me—well not yet, at least.

He grimaced and I heard a low snarl come from his chest. "You think that I'm a _filthy bloodsucker_? A leech?"

He looked so angry. And I was embarrassed to tell him why I thought he was a vampire. I looked down and fidgeted with my hands.

"Well, I thought m-maybe you were a-a-a vampire…" I whispered, stuttering a bit.

"Because?" He growled.

"You're so handsome. Incredibly handsome," I said, a little embarrassed for saying it. I peered up at him through my lashes.

His face lit up and he smiled widely.

"You are _very_ beautiful, too, Emma. The most gorgeous girl I've ever met."

I looked down smiling widely, but even more embarrassed than before now.

I looked up and before I could thank him, his warm lips crushed against mine. He held my face in his hands. They burned my cheeks. I felt that same electric shock and, like last time, it didn't hurt. This was even better than the first kiss. But I had so many questions for him, I reluctantly pulled away.

"Wait. I didn't see a full moon out. It wasn't even dark yet. How did those werewolves —"

"Myth," He interrupted me. He looked upset that I pulled away. A little dissatisfied with our short kiss. I tried to ignore it.

"Tell me about them. About the werewolves and the vampires," I asked curiously. I wanted to know everything. It's not everyday you come across three albinos, who happen to travel together and then get chased by extremely huge animals. The way the vampires moved, how fast they moved, it really wasn't human. I remembered what the male had said. _We only bite…a little. _And the frightening snarls coming from the werewolves. I involuntarily shivered as I pictured the terrifying scene again.

"I don't know too much. I'm new at this."

"How'd you get bitten?"

He laughed. "That's a myth, too."

"Um, so Hollywood's been lying to us. So have the books, eh?"

He laughed again. "I guess so. Well, I think we should meet with the other guys."

"Other guys? Oh, you mean the rest of the werewolves?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. The rest of the pack."

"Alright," I said.

"Hold on. I'll only take two seconds. I have to do something."

"Okay," I said as he dashed out the front door.

I put my jacket back and slipped into my boots, while he ran back in.

"Okay, come on." He gestured with his hand for me to follow him out the door.

"I think we could just take my car," I suggested.

I went into the garage and he followed me. I unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's side. He stood in front of my tiny car, his face skeptical. I rolled down my window.

"Are you coming in?"

"You think that _I_ could fit in _that_ little thing?"

I shrugged. "Get in."

He climbed into the passenger's side. His legs were bunched up in front of him. I giggled uncontrollably as he tried to push back the seat. He managed to get himself as comfortable as possible. I started the car and it silently purred. I turned up the heater and backed out of the garage.

"Where to?"

He directed me through town. We went to the other side of town. There were more trees and the houses were farther apart from each other. We drove along the highway until we stopped at a little white house with a red roof. It had a swinging bench on the porch. It was the cutest little house. It was one of those houses you see in movies in the country side.

We got out of the car and he guided me to the door. Instead of knocking, he walked straight in. _Maybe this was his house?_ I thought, but he never said anything. I followed him inside.

"Peter!" I heard voices exclaim. They all seemed very warm and welcoming. I wondered if I was going to meet his family, but he only lived with his mother. Who were these voices?

I walked slowly towards where I heard all the chatter. I rounded the corner and saw four boys. They were all as big as Peter and had the same russet skin. They could've been brothers.

Out of the five boys in front of me, I could tell who was the oldest. He looked more mature. He was also bigger than the others. He was tall, maybe 6'7 and was very brawny. His hair was long; it went just past his shoulders. His face was more structured and he was handsome—all five were handsome. He looked like he was the leader, like he had authority.

They were all sitting in the living room watching TV. One of the boys flashed a friendly smile. I smiled back and automatically came to Peter's side.

"This is Emma," He introduced me to the four boys. "That's Jordan, Matt, Gabe, and Freddie." Matt was the older boy.

"Hi," I greeted quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma," Matt said.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too. All of you."

"I think we need to talk Peter," He gave Peter a quick look. His expression was serious. It seemed Peter was going to be in trouble.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and watch TV with the guys. I think I need to speak with Matt," He said.

"Okay."

I sat awkwardly on the small couch. Jordan and Gabe—the one who flashed a friendly smile—took up most of what small area we had. Freddie sat on the floor, his legs stretched out.

"So you Peter's new girlfriend?" Freddie teasingly asked.

"Naw. I don't think Peter could snag someone like her." Jordan interjected, before I could say anything.

Freddie laughed. "Don't know why anyone would date Peter. What a freak."

"Hey now, we don't want Peter hunting us down and tearing us up 'coz we're talking smack about him in front of his girlfriend." Gabe warned.

"Uhmm..Hey guys. I'm right here." I informed them. "I'm just Peter's friend."

"Hmph. That's not what I heard." Jordan disagreed. "Ugh. All those mushy feelings. What's wrong with him?"

I didn't know what he was talking about. Was Peter talking about me with them?

"Yea, I know. I can see that kiss again." Freddie made a disgusted face. "Pretty sick. Like we wanna know."

Gabe laughed. "Ha. Which one? It totally sucks we have to go through this. You guys better not fall for some chick. One gushy mind is enough."

I stared at them, confused. Was Peter _really _talking about us? Did he go out for a couple minutes to give them a play-by-play about our kiss..our kisses?

When Peter came back into the room, I sighed and quickly took my place beside him.

"Let's get going guys. Come on. Peter, you're coming with us." Matt said. He looked at me and nodded. I followed them out the door. I grabbed Peter's arm.

"Have you been talking about me with them?" I whispered.

"What? No. They just met you today."

"I know, but they knew we kissed." I tried to keep my voice as low as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Freddie dying. He was trying to hold back a laugh. I rolled my eyes. Peter scowled.

"That's enough guys," Matt demanded.

"Sure, sure. Only if Peter can control his thoughts." Jordan said.

Peter growled. "Shut up."

He started shaking violently—like the first day I met him.

"Peter, man, I was only kidding. Just calm down." Jordan said.

It happened so fast. Gabe ran to Peter and wrapped his arms around him. A shudder rippled through Peter, along his shoulders and down his spine. There was a loud growl that came from his mouth. Another shudder ran through his body.

"Let go of him!" Matt demanded. "Get Emma out of here!"

Gabe let go of his hold on Peter. Freddie grabbed my arm and pulled me far away from the two boys. I saw Matt signal Jordan with a nod. Jordan nodded back and started shaking.

At the same time, Jordan and Peter jumped at each other. There was a loud ripping sound and both boys exploded. Grey fur blew out from Peter. Black, from Jordan. After a second, there was no longer Peter and Jordan. There were two massive animals lunging at each other.

I stood there awestruck. I held Gabe for support as I saw the unimaginable happen. It was frightening. They hit each other head on. It sounded like thunder. They fell back and growled at each other. The Peter-wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth. A low growl erupted from his chest.

"Get Emma out of here!" Matt demanded again.

Matt shuddered too and burst into a chocolate wolf. Gabe swept his arms under my knees and ran back into the house.


	6. Chapter Six: Interrogation

_**Chapter Six: Interrogation**_

"Oh. My. Holy. Cheese. Sticks," I whispered. My eyes were wide. I couldn't blink.

Freddie chuckled under his breath. "Cheese sticks."

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry, Emma. They'll be fine." Gabe promised. "Peter just has a…temper, if you didn't know that. He has a harder time controlling himself more than we do."

I didn't know what to say. I was still terrified; I was scared silly.

Gabe put me on the couch and sat beside me. He put his arm around me and I rested on him for support. I knew I'd want to know everything, but seeing that…and so soon! I wasn't ready. And it happened all too fast. I just couldn't have dreamed that that was how they changed.

I was lost. Confused. Was it safe for me to be with him? Could he be able to handle himself around me? Suddenly I remembered what he had said to me that one day in the cafeteria—the day when he told me we couldn't be together. He had said, "I shouldn't be close to you like that. If I had hurt you…."

If he had hurt me? Was it possible that he _could_ hurt me? That he could do harm to me? And that we really _shouldn't_ be together?

I stopped. I couldn't think of ever being without him. I was far in too deep. There was no turning back. I could never regret meeting Peter and finding out about all of this.

"Emma?" I looked up. It was Freddie.

"Y-Yes?" My voice cracked.

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

"Huh?" I raised my hands and realized I couldn't keep my hands still.

Gabe grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch and threw it over me.

"It'll be alright." Gabe assured me again. "I promise."

I nodded. I felt a little light-headed. My eyes started to feel very heavy. My head fell forward. I caught myself and tried to keep awake. Then, everything went black.

"Emma? Emma! Ems, wake up." A voice frantically cried. "Emma. Please wake up. Please."

"She's fine." Another voice said. This one was calm. "She has a lot to take in. You can't expect her to be able to understand the dynamics of _us_ just yet."

"I know. I know, Matt. It's all my fault." The first voice sighed.

The voice was so beautiful. I wanted him to keep speaking. I tried to open my eyes. They felt glued shut. I tried to move but my body was limp.

"P-P-Pe…" I mumbled.

"Emma!" the beautiful voice exclaimed. "Shhh…It's okay Ems. I'm here."

"P-Pe-Peter," I managed to let out. I tried to open my eyes again. They opened slowly. I saw his gorgeous face and looked into those emerald eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine. I should be the one asking you that, silly."

I laughed feebly. "I'm perfectly fine, too. You aren't hurt?"

"I heal fast. One of the many gifts of being a werewolf." He paused. He smiled and asked skeptically. "Perfectly?"

"Yes. You're here and you're safe. That's why everything's perfect."

He sighed. "I feel terrible."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "How could you feel terrible? I'm right here and no harm done."

"We're going to leave you two alone." Matt interrupted. He turned to the other three boys. "I think Emma needs to rest."

Peter nodded at them. Freddie waved at me and I waved weakly back. Then, they were gone.

"Why do you feel terrible?" I asked.

He looked up at me with smoldering eyes. "Emma, how could you possibly still like me after what you saw? How could you pass out, and then wake up to say that you're _perfectly fine_ and just because I'm here with you?"

"It _is_ because you're here with me. That's all that ever mattered. You noticed me. You confided in me with such a huge secret," I informed him. "Do you realize that there are so many other girls way prettier than me, yet you like _me_? Yet you chose to be with me?"

"Emma, did I not tell you that you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are. You're big, brown eyes. You're long, chestnut hair. You're not a bad kisser either, I might add." He flashed his gleaming white teeth that contrasted against his copper skin.

I looked down and giggled under my breath.

I tried to sit up. He realized what I was doing and assisted me up. My head spun a little. I was still light-headed.

"Are you sure you can sit up?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"For what?"

"You shouldn't have seen that earlier. I'm so ashamed. Look what I did to you!"

"What?"

"Come on, Emma. You practically fainted!" He cried. "Gosh, how stupid could I be? I seriously could've hurt you."

His face looked pained.

"You could've hurt me, but you didn't. Look!" I pointed at myself. "I'm safe and in one piece."

He leaned on the back of the sofa. I rested my head on his warm chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"That's true—for now. Truthfully, I _could_ hurt you, but I promise I will never do that. Not physically and surely not emotionally. I could never live with myself, if I were to hurt you." He said sincerely.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything."

The next few days, I was glued to Peter's hip. We went everywhere together. There wasn't one minute that I wasn't with him (well except during our classes—we unfortunately only had one class together).

Every morning, the guys picked me up and drove me to school. And during lunch I sat with him and his brothers. My friends eventually followed me, so we became a full table. After school, Peter always came over to my house. We did homework together and he usually stayed for dinner. My mother loved him. She was so elated by his presence. She was the reason he stayed for dinner every night.

My dad came home Friday night. Peter and I were sprawled on the carpet in the living room, working on our homework, when I heard my dad's voice. We had expected him Sunday, the day Bree would visit, but his trip was shortened. It was a very interesting night. Peter, like usual, stayed for dinner and my dad was not comfortable with it whatsoever. He, in fact, gave Peter a pretty hard time. I was a little upset about that, but I knew my dad. He was strict and not exactly ready to let his "little girl" grow up.

***

"Did someone order a pepperoni and mushroom pizza?"

Peter and I looked up. My dad held a box of pizza, while he was kicking off his boots. My mother rushed to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She took the box out of his hands, and he shrugged out of his jacket. I got up and rushed towards him. Before he could hang the jacket on the peg, my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Dad! I thought you weren't coming until Sunday!" I exclaimed.

"We finished early, so Mr. Hunter gave us the choice to stay in Seattle and 'vacation' there for the next two days or come back home. Of course, I chose to come home. I missed you guys."

"That's great you're home, dad. I really missed you."

My dad looked down at me. "I missed you, too, sweetie. So where's that little booger?" He looked up and scanned the room for Ben. Instead his eyes met Peter. He was leaning on the wall and watching our little reunion with a huge smile on his face. When he met eyes with my father, his grin pulled down into a frown. My dad gawked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh. Um. Dad, this is my…my…b-b-boyfriend." I stuttered.

After a few minutes of gawking, my father finally spoke.

"Who are you?" He said severely.

"Dad! Be nice." I whispered. I gestured with my hand to him. "This is Peter."

"Peter, this is my father, Derek," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. James," Peter greeted. He extended his hand to shake my father's.

My father hesitated. I nudged him surreptitiously in the ribs. He gazed down at me with irritated eyes, but shook Peter's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." He said through his teeth.

Peter grinned widely and I let out a sigh of relief.

Dinner was worst. My father interrogated Peter, like he was a cop and Peter was a criminal. To my surprise, though, Peter had no problem with my dad's questioning and he had no problem answering the questions.

"So Peter, where'd you move from?"

"I used to live in a town by Lake Ontario."

"Why did you move down here?"

"My mom wanted to move here. I came here with my four cousins. Actually, they're really like my brothers." He mused and flashed a smile.

"Oh. Okay."

The interrogating continued all throughout dinner.

"How old did you say you were?"

"I'm fifteen."

The questioning didn't stop until my dad knew Peter's life story. From the day he was born to the very second that he spoke again.

After dinner, Ben cleared the table. It was my night to do the dishes. Peter helped me wash them. When we were finished washing the dishes, we went into the living room to watch TV. We sat on the couch. My father hovered around, keeping his eye on us. He said that he liked the show we were watching, but I knew he hated it. He always bashed it. To make matters worst, my father got tired of standing, so he squeezed himself in between Peter and me. Ugh, I can't believe my dad. I was so embarrassed.

***

"Emma?"

"Huh? Oh. Hi." I was lost in my flashback.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sorry. I was daydreaming again." I admitted and half-smiled.

"Okay. Let's go!" He exclaimed. Peter pulled me out of the car. He led me to the front door of his house. I was finally going to meet his mother. _I hope she likes me_, I thought. _Oh my. What if she doesn't?_

I sighed heavily. Peter gave me an encouraging look. "I know she'll love you, Ems."

I half-smiled and followed him through the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" He yelled.

"Hey! I'm in the kitchen."

I held his hand tight and he towed me to the kitchen. _I hope she likes me. I hope she likes me. I hope she likes me. I hope she likes me._

"Mom this is Emma," Peter introduced.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Lily." She said. She went to hug me.

I hugged her back and gave Peter a long smile. _I told you so_, Peter mouthed.

"It's really nice to finally meet you, Ms. Uley."

"Oh my. The same here, Emma! Peter can't stop talking about you."

I looked up at him and he shrugged. His cheeks turned a bright red. I laughed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Are you staying for dinner? I'm making spaghetti." Lily asked. She smiled and waited for my reply.

"Yea, Ems. Stay?" Peter insisted.

"Of course! I love spaghetti!" I exclaimed.

We left Ms. Uley in the kitchen to finish cooking. Peter led me to the living room and set me down on the couch.

"So," I began. "Who lives here?"

"I do, of course."

"But remember when I first met the guys. This isn't the same house."

"That's Matt's house. He wanted to live on his own. Well, sort of. Gabe and Jordan crash there sometimes."

"Oh. Interesting."

"Yea. But, um. His girlfriend. I mean fiancé lives there too."

"Fiancé?!" I exclaimed. This was shocking news. From what I knew, Matt was only nineteen.

"Yea. Before we moved here, he met this girl and they fell in love. He proposed to her and now she's moving here to live with him."

"Wow."

"Yea. I know. She's still back home, but she's going to move here soon and when she comes, you'll meet her." He said excitedly. _Hmmm..maybe, we'll be great friends. I mean come on, our boyfriends are werewolves. We already have something in common_, I mused.

"That'd be nice." I replied.

Dinner was very pleasant. I got to know more about Lily and she, the same about me. I was very happy of the turn out. She did like me. It was a big relief.

"I'll take you home, now."

"Okay." I agreed. "Thank you so much for dinner, Lily. It was very nice to meet you. See you later."

"Oh, it was great to have you here, Emma." She went to hug me again.

We left the house and Peter drove me home.

I had never been in a car with Peter driving. It was always either Matt or Gabe who drove. I finally realized why he never drove. Peter drove like a maniac! But then again, he was only fifteen. He shouldn't be driving in the first place.

"Uhmm..Peter?" I asked hestitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind slowing down?"

"Why?

"Well, because…I think you're going to get us killed! That's why." I exclaimed. I was at the end of my rope. I was panicking.

He was driving so fast that the trees outside my window were distorted. If I hadn't known that there were so many trees where we lived, I couldn't have guessed what we were passing.

"Fine," He agreed.

He slowly tapped the brake. He slowed down until he reached seventy miles per hour. It was better than the ninety he was driving at. I couldn't comprehend how his little old car could handle it. I didn't feel like asking, though, so I let it go.

"So anyways, tonight went well. Don't you think?" He asked to break the long silence that followed my little "panic attack".

"It was really good, Peter. I'm so glad that I finally met her."

"Didn't I tell you, she'll love you?"

"Yes. Yes, you did. You were right." I admitted.

We finally reached my house. Peter opened my door for me and then walked me to my front door like the gentleman he was. He kissed me softly good night and walked back to his car. He waited for me to get inside, then sped off back home.

"I hope he survives the trip back home," I mumbled as I stepped across the threshold.

I shrugged out of my jacket and kicked off my boots. Afterwards, I made myself some hot chocolate and went upstairs to my room. I buried myself in my book again. I sat on my window sill, as usual, and sipped my warm drink between pages. I got lost in pages, like I normally did.

I was still reading the book when I got that feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced outside, peering through the light fog. I could vaguely make out a figure. The fog was moving away slowly.

I saw two deep burgundy eyes staring straight at me. I froze in place. I couldn't let go of her gaze. I wanted to look away because I was terrified, but I couldn't. I was afraid to look away from her, too.

She continued to gaze up at me. I gawked at her serene face.

Then, she finally changed her expression. It turned into a menacing smile. The corners of her mouth went up, and she looked so impish, like she was up to no good.

I was finally able to look away from those crimson eyes. I studied the rest of her face. It was the blond one. She was one of the vampires that I had seen in the clearing. She was wearing only, but a light blue summer dress. Her feet were bare and she did not wear a jacket or anything to keep herself warm. Her hair flew around her face and she was getting soaked because of the rain that was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

I stared at her for a few more minutes. Then she left. One second she was standing in front of my house, the next, she was gone. Not a trace of where she went. I sat there for a second to absorb everything that had occurred.

I had seen a vampire. One that I had seen before, who possibly wanted my blood. Did she crave my blood _that_ much that she had to follow me home? I realized I never asked Peter about them. I never found out if they had gotten rid of those three. Apparently not.

I ran to my little silver cell phone and dialed Peter's number.

I impatiently waited for him to answer. It rang twice and I anxiously tapped my foot on the floor.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Peter!" I yelled.

"Yea? What is it Emma? Are you okay?" He exclaimed, worried.

"I don't know. I-I just saw one of the v-vam-vampires that I had seen in the clearing." I told him.

"What? Where?"

"She was outside my window. She was standing across the street near the forest."

"I'm on my way."

"But Peter, she's gone. I just thought you should know…" I trailed off.

A long beep sounded on the other end of the line. Our call got cut off.


	7. Chapter Seven: Airport

_**Reviews are much appreciated.  
Please enjoy! This is where it gets exciting! **_**:)**

_**Chapter Seven: Airport**_

"Peter?" I called into the phone, knowing already he wasn't there anymore.

I was going to call him back. Then I suddenly heard a tapping. I started to panic a little. Okay, maybe a lot. I slowly moved to my window and saw a dark figure. I completely froze. My heart started pounding in my chest. It was beating so fast, I thought it would jump out any minute.

What would happen if it was _her_? If she was here to come and get me..? To eat me!

I moved inch by inch closer to my window. The tapping grew louder. _If it really was her, I would run for it_, I planned in my head. I wouldn't get far, but it would be better than nothing. I knew this was it. It was over. My time was up and I couldn't even say a real goodbye to Peter.

"Emma?! Emma, are you okay? Open the window." I heard Peter's beautiful voice call from the other side of the glass. My heart slowed down and I sighed in relief.

I opened the window at once, letting him in. He jumped in, soaked head to toe and only wearing a pair of shorts.

"Peter!!" I yelled excitedly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Emma, are you okay? I came here as fast as I could," He said frantically.

I'm fine. I saw the blonde vampire outside my window by the forest. She just stared at me. And then _poof_, she vanished. I don't know where or which way she went." I explained quickly.

I paused and thought for a minute. "How did you get here so _fast_?" I had just spoken to him on the phone.

"I ran," he replied smugly.

I shrugged it off and just thought of how happy I was that he was here with me.

He pulled me into a huge hug, lifting me off the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed me back lightly and pulled away.

"But you're okay?" He asked; he still had a worried look on his face.

"I'm alright," I assured him.

"Where's your family?"

"My parents went out. I don't know why they aren't home yet. Probably went over to a friend's." I said. "Ben's at Jimmy's house."

"What luck, you're home alone." He said. I stared at him curiously.

"She must be watching you. She must've known you were alone."

"Watching me? What's going on? I thought you guys got rid of them?"

"I-Well-We didn't really get them. They escaped before Matt, Gabe and Jordan could do anything."

"Peter, am I safe? What's going to happen?" I started to panic. This was scary. I was in danger. Peter could be, too. And my family. And Melany. And Daniel. And the guys. And everyone else in my life…

He towed me to my bed and sat beside me. He cradled me in his arms and stroked my face with his burning hand. I felt that electric shock again; I don't think I'll ever get used to that. He started humming the most beautiful tune. And soon, my eyelids began to get heavier and heavier. But I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to know what happened.

"Go to sleep now, love. It's late," He said. "I'll stay up all night, just to make sure you're safe."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to stay up. I want to talk to you." I objected.

"We have all day tomorrow to talk. You're exhausted."

I really was exhausted. I didn't notice until he mentioned it; my head was going to fall over. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed my forehead and continued singing me to sleep.

As much as I fought to stay awake, I slowly drifted into slumber.

I woke up the next morning in Peter's arms. I pulled the cover off of me; I was sweating.

"You stayed!" I exclaimed. "Whoops.."

I clamped my mouth shut and covered it with my hand. Peter was snoring lightly and his eyes were still glued shut. He, fortunately, rolled over and let go of his lock on my waist.

I smiled to myself and tried to slowly slip out of bed. After I managed to get out without waking him, I slipped on a sweater (it was cold) and tiptoed my way to the bathroom. I ran my comb through my hair several times—trying to tame it—and I vigorously brushed my teeth.

My stomach grumbled loudly. I rushed to the kitchen and hunted for breakfast. I grabbed a box of cereal from the top of the refrigerator and pour it into a bowl, along with cold milk. I sat at the table slowly chewing my cereal.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

I didn't want to wake up Peter. I didn't know how long he stayed up—if he really did—but he looked so peaceful and I knew he was exhausted, as well. I had waken him up in the middle of the night, disrupted his sleep and he _ran _all the way to home.

I sat there eating my cereal, meditating. I was falling into a trance when I heard someone at the door.

"Emma?" Gabe called.

I ran to the door and opened it. He looked distraught and fretful. I stared at him, curiosity building up in me. What was going on?

"Hi Gabe," I greeted him.

"Hey, is Peter here?"

"Yea, but he's upstairs sleeping right now."

"Could you wake him up? I _really_ need to talk to him," he pleaded.

I nodded and dashed up the stairs and through my room. I walked slowly to his side. He was still fast asleep.

I nudged his shoulder.

"Peter, wake up," I said softly.

He opened his eyes and grinned widely. "Hey Beautiful."

"Morning," I greeted and smiled back at him. "Gabe is downstairs. He says he needs to speak with you."

He jumped out of bed and grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs and saw Gabe by the door, impatiently tapping his foot.

"There you are!" He exclaimed.

"Here I am?" Peter said with an awkward smile. "What's up?"

"We're on full alert at the moment. Matt saw…" He paused to look at me. "Can we speak alone Peter?"

"What's this about?" Peter asked.

"Am I not allowed to know?" I asked, feeling left out.

"Well, I just don't…" Gabe gave up. He sighed and began again.

"Matt was out on patrol last night and he caught scent of one of the vampires. We're on full alert now."

"Where'd he pick up the scent?"

"Near here. Her scent was strong just outside of the woods." He informed us and pointed. "Over there."

My heart stopped. It really wasn't just my imagination. She was there and only a few hundreds feet away from me.

Peter held my hand tight. He gave it a squeeze and while looking at me he spoke to Gabe, "She won't get away this time."

"Let's hope not," Gabe said.

"I'll never let her come close. We'll get to her before she can have the chance to lay a finger on you, Emma." He promised.

I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go, Peter."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to Matt's place. We need to plan and discuss things."

"Okay," I said. I went to grab my jacket.

_Ring ring ring.._

"Oh wait guys!" I called.

I ran to the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry we didn't come home last night. Your dad was too sleepy, so we just stayed at Gabriella's. We're on our way home now, though." She apologized. "Get ready. We're going to pick up Bree from the airport."

_Ugh! Darnit! I forgot today was Sunday. _I tried my best to sound as excited as possible to see my cousin."Oh. Okay, mom. I just can't _wait_ to see Bree. I'm _so_ excited."

My voice cracked, but I don't think she noticed.

"I know. Me too, hon. I'll see you soon."

"Bye mom."

I went back to the guys. They had moved to the couch. Peter, who was obviously still tired, was falling asleep. Gabe was flipping through the channels.

When they saw me enter Gabe spoke first. "So let's go."

"I can't. My parents are coming home and we're going to pick up Bree from the airport."

"I'll go with you." Peter got up, ready to accompany me.

"What are you talking about? They need you right now. You need to work stuff up about those _vampires_."

"If this vampire is following you, I'm going to be with you 24/7. I'm gonna keep you safe and if doing so means I have to be with you all the time, so be it?"

"I don't mind," I said with a smile. That gave me more time with him. "but shouldn't you still go with Gabe to speak with the other guys?"

"No, Peter is right. You need someone with you _all _the time. I don't think you're safe if what Peter said was true that one of them is following you."

I agreed with them. Gabe left immediately and went to Matt's. Peter stayed behind while I got ready.

"Emma?" He called from downstairs. I was already out of the shower and getting dressed.

"Yea?" I called back.

"I don't have clothes. I don't think your dad's going to be happy."

"Oh!" I completely forgot he was half-naked. _Oh no..my dad would be furious if he saw Peter is his current state, _I thought to myself. "Uhmmm…I'll go grab something from my dad's closet."

"Sure."

I slipped into my clothes—a pair of jeans and my red blouse—and dashed out of my room and into my parent's. I skimmed through my dad's closet trying to find something long enough for Peter to wear.

I finally found a white t-shirt that could fit Peter's long torso. I threw it at him and just when he slipped the shirt on, my parents walked through the door.

"Oh, hi Peter," Mom said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I just came a few minutes ago." He told them.

"Hey Peter," Dad said reluctantly.

Before we could say anymore, my mother rushed us out of the house. We were headed on our way to see Bree.

The car ride was dreadful. We sat there in awkward silence. My dad insisted he needed to be in the back seat, so he made me sit next to Mom, who was driving. Peter seemed content enough. I questioned his attitude towards my dad. He never got annoyed or anything at all that was close to hostile.

When we finally reached Eastridge Airport we drove around for another thirty minutes trying to get out of traffic and find parking.

"Emma?" Peter said.

"Hmm?"

"Come on. We're here." He said, tugging on my arm.

"Oh. Sorry. Daydreaming again." My mind actually went blank.

"Okay, love. Well, let's go."

"Ugh!" I sighed loudly.

"What? Your parents are already going to the terminal, by the way."

"I've been dreading this for weeks, Peter. Bree and I don't get along, at all."

"It'll be fine. I don't think she's _that_ bad."

"Ha! You don't know her. She's like pure evil."

"Pure evil?"

"Yes. She's a demon child."

Peter burst out laughing. "Come on."

He tugged at my arm more until he got me out of the car. Then, he towed me all the way to terminal three, where my mom and dad were already waiting.

They saved us seats. Peter and I joined them and sat beside them to wait.

"I have to pee," I said abruptly. I was too anxious and I didn't want to be here. I just needed to move.

"Okay, hon. You know where the restrooms are. We'll wait for you here." Mom said.

"Sure, sure," I said and got up.

Terminal three was the largest terminal in the airport. There were a lot of people, so I had to squeeze my way through the crowd to get to the bathroom.

I managed to reach the bathroom. Surprisingly, only a few were inside.

I methodically washed my hands, not completely paying attention to my surroundings. Then, all of a sudden, coming through the bathroom door, was _her_.

I stopped and immediately back away. But there was no where to run or hide. I tried to see if anyone else was in here, but it was just me and her.

"Fancy seeing you here, darling." She said, delighted. Her burgundy eyes lighting up, but her smile menacing.

"W-W-What are you doing here? What do you want from me?!" I asked, panicking. My heart started racing, faster than it had ever beaten before.

"Don't worry, Emma. All I ask of you is to follow me. Just cooperate," Her voice was so beautiful and alluring. But at this point, I was terrified and flustered. I didn't know what to do. She was going to kill me. I knew it. This _was _really it.

"No. Get away from me!" I yelled and pleaded. "Please, please, don't do anything to me. Just leave me alone!"

I felt tears washing my cheeks.

A chilling smile was painted on her face, as she sauntered forward to kill me…


	8. Chapter Eight: Confusion

_**Chapter Eight: Confusion**_

I woke up—at least I thought I did—to complete darkness. I was absolutely puzzled. _Where am I_, I asked myself. I looked around, trying to find anything that could hint me as to where I was. After a minute, I realized there was no hope. I was probably dead.

Then, I saw a luminous figure moving slowly towards me. It was Peter. My Peter, my love. I saw his beautiful face, the flawless lines of his face and body and his perfect copper skin. He flashed his gleaming white teeth and stared straight into my eyes.

Something was different, though. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something wasn't right. I stared into his burgundy eyes…His _burgundy_ eyes! I did a double take and saw them slowly turn coal black.

"Peter?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled an unusual grin; it wasn't his smile. It wasn't _my_ Peter's smile. It was like one of _theirs_. Menacing, frightening, _too_ beautiful…

He opened his arms, inviting me in.

"Emma, love," He said in his sweet voice. "Love, come."

Instead, I slowly retreated. I backed away as far as I could.

"Emma, what are you doing? Come, sweetheart," He demanded.

I continued to retreat.

Suddenly, I was overcome with extreme pain. I felt it _everywhere_—from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers, all the way down to my toes. I heard a piercing scream, which to my surprise, had escaped my lips. I fell onto the floor. I couldn't do anything. The pain took over me. It was too much. Unbearable. I would rather die than experience this. I looked up at Peter, whose lips were pulled up into a wicked smile.

"That's enough!" I heard a man's deep voice yell. I couldn't find the source of the voice, but I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me and the pain dull into nothingness. Everything was black again, dark, unfamiliar. I no longer saw Peter's cruel face, yet that did not calm me. I was still tremendously terrified. What happened? Why was my beloved Peter like _that_? He truly wasn't even _my_ Peter. And the pain. The burning in my body. How? How did it come and then leave so quickly, like it was never there or felt. Had this all been just a dream—or nightmare, for that matter? There could not be any other explanation.

"We're not here to torture the poor thing. That's not our priority _now_," The voice continued.

"But it's _fun, _John," A girl chimed maliciously. Her voice was high-pitched, almost too squeaky.

The man—who I assumed was John—sighed. "Enough," He said again, but more severe this time.

"Oh come on, darling. I know you'd be enjoying this as much as we are if you would only lighten up," A second voice said. "I know you're stressed, but Katrina and I know our priorities."

Her voice was soft, very alluring. It was familiar. _Very _familiar. Then it hit me; it was _her_. The one who was following me, the one who I had seen last before…before…before this happened. What _had_ happened? I couldn't remember anything.

"Shh…Look, Diane. She's waking up," I heard the one named Katrina say in a low, nearly inaudible voice.

I was too scared to open my eyes. I didn't want to see their faces again. The faces that intruded in my dreams at night. The faces I was afraid of ever seeing again. The faces that I thought were gone forever until now. I kept my eyes glued. I didn't want to feel anymore pain. If they wanted to kill me, I hoped that they would do it now.

"Sweetheart," Diane—I assumed that was her name—said in a very sickly sweet voice. "Dear Emma, please don't be afraid. I swear we won't hurt you. We truly won't as long as you do what we tell you to do."

I opened my eyes slowly, peeking up at the repulsively beautiful goddess before me.

"Where's Peter?" I breathed, knowing they could hear me. "Where is he? What's going on? What are you going to do to me?"

"Listen, you follow _everything_ we say and it'll all be over soon enough." She said severely in her beautiful voice. "Do you understand?"

"All over?" I repeated.

"Yes."

I nodded and prayed quietly that everything would be all over _soon_, sooner than soon. That everything would end now.

Diane looked over at John and gave him a quick nod. He looked at her, and then to me.

Suddenly he was right beside me, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I shivered at the touch.

"Relax," He murmured softly in my ear. Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter Nine: Aiport Peter's POV

**_Chapter Nine—Airport_**

_**Peter's Point of View**_

It was an awkward ride. I knew Emma was upset. Her dad, Derek, had insisted that he ride in the back with me and Emma in the front with her mom. Her dad—from what I could tell—was not very…fond of me. I shrugged it off most of the time. I found it amusing how he tried to keep Emma and I apart, but he had _no_ idea how attached we were. How I could (and would) never leave her. I would keep her safe, love her, and be her anything and everything forever. Forever sounded great. I smiled at the thought.

"Emma?" I called to her. We were finally parked after the long hour drive to the airport—including the thirty more minutes we had to spend in the car trying to get out of traffic to find this parking spot. She was staring blankly out the window. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes glittered in the light of the sun.

She finally answered, paying only half attention to me. "Hmm?"

"Come on. We're here." I said as I tugged her little arm, trying to get her out of the car.

"Oh. Sorry. Daydreaming again." She told me apologetically. Emma was a daydreamer. It was times like these that I wished I knew what was going on in her mind. She _always_ daydreamed and I always wondered what she daydreamed about. _Hopefully about me_, I mused.

"Okay, love. Well, let's go."

"Ugh!" She sighed. _What did I do?_, I quickly thought to myself. I hated when she was upset. I always wanted to keep her happy.

"What?" I asked curiously. _What was wrong?_, I asked myself.

"Your parents are already going to the terminal, by the way." I added.

"I've been dreading this for weeks, Peter. Bree and I don't get along, at all." She whined.

"It'll be fine. I don't think she's _that_ bad." I tried to comfort her, although it didn't seem to work. _What I'd do to make her happy_, I thought.

"Ha! You don't know her. She's like pure evil."

"Pure evil?" I asked her skeptically. How bad could this Bree be?

"Yes. She's a demon child." She retorted.

I burst out laughing, unable to ever control my emotions. I tugged at her arm again and said, "Come on."

I kept tugging her arm until she finally gave up and followed me out of the car. Our fingers were intertwined as I pulled her through the crowds into the terminal. We went to terminal three—the biggest terminal in the airport—and found her parents sitting in the waiting area.

They saved us seats; Emma and I sat beside them to wait together.

I kept my eyes open, scanning the terminal for any of those bloodsuckers every few seconds. It wasn't hard to catch their scent. They smelled terrible. Too sweet. And because of that blonde one, I was on full alert.

"I have to pee," Emma said abruptly. I looked at her. She was fidgety; probably too worried and anxious about her cousin's coming arrival to sit still in her seat.

"Okay, hon. You know where the restrooms are. We'll wait for you here." Charlotte said.

"Sure, sure," She quickly said and got up.

I tried to get up and follow her, but she swiftly moved through the crowd to the point where I wasn't able to see her and catch up. I sat back down and watched the people walk by. There were always those who would stare at me, knowing even though I was sitting down, that I was tall for my age—for any age. It was a very annoying disadvantage to my height. Didn't people know it wasn't polite to stare?! That it was completely rude?

I sighed heavily, causing Mrs. James to look up at me. I smiled half-heartedly, but enough to reassure her that everything was fine and slumped back into my seat.

After ten minutes, I started getting worried. _Where is she?_, I thought repeatedly.

"Where's Emma?" I asked her parents anxiously. "It's been more than twenty minutes."

"Maybe you should look for her, Peter," Charlotte suggested.

"Okay," I quickly replied and jumped out of my seat.

I walked through the crowds. Curious eyes followed me. Some grew wide-eyed at the sight. I ignored them and headed toward the women's restroom at the end of the terminal by the gift shop.

I ran to a woman who came out of the restroom.

"Miss?" I called as she walked away.

She looked up, startled. "Yes?"

"Did you see a girl about this tall"—I gestured Emma's stature—"with long dark brown hair? She was wearing a red blouse and a pair of jeans."

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice. I can go back inside to check if she's in there," She offered.

"Please?"

She nodded and walked back into the restroom.

I waited impatiently for a couple minutes.

When she emerged from the bathroom door, her face was disappointed.

"So?" I asked, anxious and very curious.

The bathroom door swung freely. A breeze from it flew to me.

My body stiffened. I caught scent of _her_. Of that leech.

She approached me carefully, aware of the sudden tension I created around me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea," I answered through my teeth.

"Well, um, she's not in there," She informed me. Knowledge I already knew.

"That's okay. Thanks, anyways." I said quickly and ran back to her parents.

_What would I tell them?_, I thought.

_Damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit,damnit…_

"Where's Emma?" Mr. James asked.

"Uh. She was feeling sick. I'm gonna take her home and we'll see you guys later, 'kay?" I lied.

"Where is she? I'll come with you guys. What's wrong with her?" Charlotte said. She got up.

I stopped her and lightly pushed her back into her seat.

"N-No!" I yelled, but calmed myself before I lost it. "I mean _no_. You guys stay here and wait for Bree. Emma will be fine. I'll take her to my house and my mom will take care of her."

"Well, Uhm, I guess you can do that Peter. Thank you." Mrs. James agreed.

I looked over at Derek. He had a scowl painted on his face. I smiled

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. We'll take a cab home."

_Oh man. What do I do?? __Damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit…_

I ran out of the airport, searching for any trace of their scents. I couldn't let her get away. Whoever this vampire was, she was going to be dead before the day was over. No matter what, I was going to find her and rip her to shreds. And I was going to kill her little friends, too.

I beat myself up the whole time. How could I have let that bloodsucker get to Emma? I promised! I promised her she wouldn't get hurt, that I would keep her safe. And I broke it. I have no idea what happened to her and I don't know if she's okay.

Will I ever get to hug her tight again? Feel her cool fingers intertwine around mine and feel her soft lips brush lightly on my lips?

I caught the scent and broke into a sprint. The scent led me to a little apartment structure. These vampires weren't stupid. They had to have known I would track them. I headed for the forest and phased into wolf-form.

_Matt_, I thought.

_What's up, kid?_

_Red alert! I lost Emma. I don't know what to do. _I thought quickly. I was frantically remembering everything that happened today, up until I followed the scent to the small building.

_Okay, Peter. I'm calling Gabe and the rest of the guys. Don't do anything until we get there. _He ordered.

I phased back and put my clothes on. Then, I raced back to the streets and headed towards the apartment building.


	10. Chapter Ten: Unbelievable Offer

_**comments are much appreciated. =] Hope you like this chapter. Could be in my list of favorite chapters of my story.  
Oh and thanks for the nice comments. :) Enjoy!**_

_******************************************************************************************************  
**_

_**Chapter Ten—Unbelievable Offer**_

_**Emma's point of view**_

My eyes fluttered open. _What happened?_ I asked myself. I sat upright and the room began to spin. My whole body collapsed back onto the soft bed, I now realized I was lying in. When I recovered, I slowly sat up, in hopes of not collapsing again.

_Where am I? _I thought. I blinked a couple times, trying wake up.

I was in a large, bright room. The walls were beige with gold trim and intricate flower designs. The furniture pieces looked antique, including the bed. The large bed I was lying in had gold sheets and many, many pillows. And the comforter was fluffy and very soft, just like a cloud. The curtains were pushed out of the way, letting the sun shine warmth inside.

I threw the covers off of me and got out of bed. I stumbled a bit—still lightheaded—but caught one of the bed posts for support. I hadn't given much thought as to what I was wearing until now. I was wearing different clothes. Not my red blouse and jeans, but silky, black pajamas. They were flowy and I knew they were like nothing _I_ owned.

While taking in the surroundings, I heard voices outside the door. Curiosity got the best of me and I slowly followed them. Peeking through a crack I opened, I saw the three vampires speaking softly to one another, like they were in deep conversation. I felt my breathing pick up pace and my heart beat faster. This was not a dream at all.

_What was going on? Where was Peter?_ I thought frantically.

I wanted to cry. All this time I thought maybe that had just been a frightening nightmare, but it wasn't. Or _was_ it?

I pinched myself. Very cliché, I thought, but I had to know if this was actually happening to me.

"Ouch!" I yelped quietly. But not quietly enough. I saw the small one's head snap up and her eyes bore into mine for a short moment.

I backed away from the door. I felt my eyes widen. Before I could blink, Katrina was right by my side.

"You're awake!" She said cheerfully. My eyes grew bigger, surprised by her friendliness.

Soon, both, John and Diane were beside me as well.

"Hello, dear," Diane said softly to me. "How did you sleep?"

I continued to stare, awestruck, but I eventually snapped out of it.

"Uh-I slept w-w-well," I stuttered.

"Wonderful!" Katrina said, a huge grin painted on her small face. "You're a very peaceful sleeper."

She left for one second, literally, and returned with a hairbrush.

"Oh, how I miss sleeping; especially, the dreams." She mused, while brushing my hair.

I didn't know how to respond, so I stood there, allowing her to do what she was doing.

Afterwards, she skipped to the wardrobe at the other side of the room and began scavenging for something. I stood there, watching her, with curious eyes. Diane, who was watching both Katrina and I, took my hand. She dragged me to Katrina and shooed John out of the room simultaneously.

"Here we go!" Katrina exclaimed, holding up a pretty pink dress. She admired it for a while and then handed it to Diane.

I stared at them, still frightened at what they could do to me. Diane was still holding my hand. Her touch was cold—ice cold—and she had a strong grip.

"What's that for?" I hesitantly asked.

"We're going out. You can't possibly think that you can go out in _that_."

I looked at the silky clothes that clung loosely to my skin. I really _wouldn't _wear something like this out. It was too lingerie-ish. I assumed it was Diane's.

"But where…" I tried to ask, but was stopped short. Diane methodically ripped my pajamas off and slipping the pink dress on my body in a matter of seconds. And I couldn't refuse—she was too strong and I, the coward that I am—though with good reason—didn't want to upset her.

"There." She said, satisfied with the outcome. "You look beautiful in pink."

"Th-thank you…" I breathed. At that moment, my stomach let out a loud grumble.

"I've completely forgotten what it's like to be human. You must be hungry."

I nodded. She took my hand again and led the way outside the room. Katrina followed close by.

We walked through a long hallway filled with frames and frames of photos and paintings. The walls were decorated with beautiful scenes. There were black-and-whites and some had gorgeous colors flying inside the frames. Others were portraits of strikingly gorgeous figures like the women who walked with me now.

My eyes wandered back to the two girls walking beside me. I sucked in a huge breath and got all the courage I could get.

"What's going on? I want to go home. _Please_. Is there something you want from me? What have I even done to you? And why are you suddenly so nice to me? This is absolutely confusing," I babbled quickly.

They didn't say anything to me. As if they hadn't heard me, they continued walking. Diane was still towing me through the hallway. I pursed my lips and tried keeping up with their fast pace.

We exited the long corridor and entered a brightly lit room. Their skin, glittering in the light of the sun, had me mesmerized. Like tiny diamonds, each little facet shot rainbows in every direction. They took no notice to it as we moved into what seemed to be the living room.

"John," Diane said through her teeth. "Please get the car. Katrina, Emma, and I will be out soon."

"Sure," He said, getting off the couch and quickly gliding out the front door.

"Am I going to get an answer?" I asked. This time with more courage and confidence.

"Soon." That was all that came out of her mouth. She let go of my hand and walked toward the door. Katrina and I automatically followed her.

It was cloudy and cold, but there was a sliver of sun here and there. It was mostly a normal day. Well…except for the fact that I was with a group of vampires and I was waiting for my werewolf boyfriend to save me. I looked back at the structure we had come out from. It was a large brick building. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, the inside made it feel like a mansion. A beautiful mansion.

John pulled up in a shiny, black BMW. It looked expensive, _extremely _expensive. I couldn't even look at it, like I wasn't worthy enough to.

We got into the car and John sped off. I didn't know how fast he was exactly going but it was _fast_. I was too scared to look at the speedometer, but the trees and buildings that we passed were blurs. I sat there, fidgeting with my hands and trying to keep still. It was unnerving. Knowing that I was in a car full of vampires, whom I was positive craved human—probably _my—_blood, and that they were taking me somewhere I had no idea what the location was.

We drove for what seemed like hours, though I was sure that we had been on the road for only a few minutes. I still had no idea where we were going to. To my left, Katrina was sitting absolutely still. Her eyes fixed on the window and the scenes, houses, buildings, cars, _everything _that we passed by. Diane sat at the passenger's seat, in front of me. Her fingers were intertwined with John's. Their hands rested at the arm rest in between their seats. He kept the other hand on the steering wheel and his eyes motioned back and forth between her and the road ahead. I sat quietly in my corner. However, staying still was very hard to accomplish. I continued fidgeting with my hands.

I heard John accelerate and I closed my eyes. I prayed to God that I'd be okay and that this nightmare would be over soon. I felt a hand brush my leg and I tried to open my eyes. But just as sudden as the touch, a wave of darkness washed over me…and I was in deep sleep.

I dreamt that I was in a forest. Alone. It was dark and the clouds threatened to engulf the bright moon and spill rain onto the earth. It was quiet. The animals were hiding away from the coming rain and left the forest as silent as the wind. A breeze blew by, spinning tendrils around my face and blowing my dress with it.

A sweet, floral fragrance filled the air. The scent overcame me and I felt a burning sensation in my throat. My nostrils flared and my eyes grew wide. I didn't know what was happening. All I wanted to do was find out where that smell was coming from, to follow it. I was overwhelmed with feelings of craving and obsession. My mind was running wild and everything felt odd.

The wind blew by again. I whipped my head to the direction of where the wind was coming from. I inhaled that delicious aroma again and followed it. I ran into the thick brush, trees passing quickly passed me. _Too_ quickly. Everything seemed normal. My eyes were well adjusted to the night that it was not difficult to run through the trees without crashing into them. However, my vision was _too_ perfect. Everything felt _too_…too much, too extreme.

I slowed my pace, now realizing that I was sprinting exceptionally fast. Like Flash or Superman. Inhumanely fast. I stopped running completely and pondered. What was going on? What…What is happening to me? Or better yet, what _has _happened to me?

Before I could come up with any answers for my questions, another breeze blew by, reminding me of that wonderful smell of a mixture of white roses, gardenia, and sweet pea. The obsession came back and all I wanted was it. I ran more quickly than ever. I could see, passed the trees, a young man stood alone. His back facing me. An easy target. My mind set on him, the burning in my throat much, much stronger now. I could feel my saliva, my venom flooding my mouth. It was insane. Pure madness.

The young man turned around, his eyes wide with surprise and fright. The face that stood before me froze me in my tracks. I stood there, as if a statue, resisting every urge to go closer.

"Emma," He breathed. His face lit up and his eyes wandered down my body and back up to my eyes. "You…You look…beau-gor-different." He stuttered, struggling for words.

"You noticed, did you?" An alluring, soft voice escaped my lips. I didn't even recognize it.

The young man was dazzled. It was flattering. It also amazed me. A thousand thoughts flashed in my mind.

_His blood…He probably wouldn't even notice if I jumped on him right now…what a foolish, childish boy to have gone here alone…But if he had brought more with him, that'd have been very fun…his blood, his sweet blood… just snap his neck now!...of course it's so much more satisfying when the prey is still alive…_

I took a step forward and this young man stayed still, inviting me to come closer. What a stupid mistake on his part. I crept closer and closer, until I could feel his warm breathe on my cold skin.

I leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, "You should have run away, but it's too late now…" Then I ripped the flesh off his bones. Blood pooled out of his neck. I went wild, hastily drinking the blood before it hit the floor, before I could waste the precious liquid.

"Emma?" I heard a soft voice say. My shoulder was gently nudged and my eyes flashed open.

Diane's face was only inches away from mine. She studied my face, my expressions.

"What happened?" She asked. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I-I don't know…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell her. It was terrible. I was a…a _monster_. "I was. I was a…"—whisper—"vampire."

A smile danced along Diane's lips. She gave me a careful look and then whipped her head towards Katrina. "Tell me everything you saw. She's only human. She won't remember it all."

Katrina's lips moved incredibly fast. The words came out of her mouth like notes from a piano. I couldn't keep up with what she was telling Diane and John, but I got the gist of it. She explained my dream in full detail. More than I could have ever described. It was as if _my _dream was _hers._

When she was finished, Diane looked back to me. "Well, that was quite a dream Emma." She didn't wait for me to answer. Instead she continued, a serious look on her face; "Would you like us to grant you immortality? I could give you powers that you thought you could only dream of. I could grant you beauty; make you even more of a goddess than you already are."

"Wh-What?! Immortality?" I asked, stunned. "Are you offering me to become like one of _you_?"

One word slivered out between her lips. That one word was like liquid. It flowed through her teeth and into my ears. "Yes."


End file.
